Hell Bus
by DarrkKatt
Summary: UPDATED! G-Boys in Florida: What could happen? Anything...and everything. Don't ask unless you really want to, just enjoy, read, and review please! BTW: This includes very OOC, randomness and other crap
1. Hell on Wheels

Sup ppl? this is DarrkKat and this following story actually happened. At least I think it did, I was asleep (or, half asleep, actually) at the time. I just made Wuffles (name for Wufei) do it!  
  
WuFei: Why me?!  
  
cuz ur my least favorite.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really, I don't. My parents claim all I own.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
The G-boys were on a school trip (they're going to a school on earth, east coast) to Florida. Duo, after about 8 hours of bouncing up and down constantly due to sugar overdose, he finally collapsed in a heep against the window pane (this would be a comfy Grey hound bus). WuFei, his seat partner, was quite glad about this. In fact, he was so happy he was just aboout to get up and do a little dance (make a little love, get down tonite...sorry, inside joke with my friends).  
  
"WUFEI CHANG SIT DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!" said the evil neckbiting teacher from hell. Also, WuFei's chaparone for the whole Florida trip.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am," WuFei said quickly as he sat down. Trowa was reading by flashlight, Heero was dozing off against the window, and Quatre was listening to his CD player. WuFei was bored out of his mind.  
  
'There's nothing to do!!!' he thought, 'I wish I had brought something, even a jig saw puzzle would be fun right now...'  
  
"Alright students!" the evil neckbiting chaprone from hell said as she got up. "Lights out, it's midnight, you all need sleep. I SAID LIGHTS OUT!" She grabbed the flashlight off Trowa. Lucky for Trowa, her back was turned when he flicked her off and mouthed F*** You at her. Quatre rolled his eyes at Trowa, and curled up against his pillow, fully ready for sleep. Duo was already asleep, having exhausted his sugar energy supply (plus the hits on the head he recieved from WuFei during his 8 hour sugar rampage). Heero was dead to the world.  
  
Two hours later:  
  
WuFei was half awake. And he was hungry. 'I want waffles' he thought randomly. (please remember that WuFei has an aisle seat, otherwise this probably wouldn't make sense)  
  
How ironic, because, at that moment, the bus was passing a Waffle House. It's bright light called out to WuFei. ~waffffffles~ it called ~waffles heeeeeeeeeerrre~.  
  
WuFei got up and began to run towards the Waffle House. Unfortunatly for Wufei, there was a window separating him from the Waffle House. He crashed into it at full speed.  
  
The bang that WuFei made when he connected with the window was loud enough to wake the whole bus up. Everyone was looking around to see what happened, and Trowa and Quatre were cracking up (WuFei landed in front of them).  
  
"Nice," said Quatre, gaining enough control of himself to speak. "Waffle Boy..."  
  
"Waffle Chang has a nice ring..." said Heero (when'd he wake up?).  
  
Blushing, WuFei sat back down. With everyone on the bus laughing at his stupidity.  
  
'I pulled a Maxwell' he thought, 'The world shall end. I PULLED A MAXWELL!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!' (I love this song, 'in the car, i just can't wait to pick u up on our very first date' sorry First Date, Blink182)  
  
1 Hour later  
  
Duo finally wakes up. He was soooooooooooooo bored.  
  
"HEY! EVERYONE!!!! WHO LIKES POTATOES!!!!!!???????? CLAP IF YOU LIKE POTATOES!!!!!!! C'MON!!! LOOK ALIVE!!!!"  
  
so all hell breaks loose, again...  
  
Er, this was my first Gundam fic, so please read and review. If I come up with a better way to tell the story, I'll repost.  
  
WuFei: I RAN INTO A WINDOW BECAUSE OF WAFFLES???  
  
shut. up.  
  
WuFei: NO!!!!  
  
ALRIGHT!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!! WUFEI, MEET MR. BASEBALL BAT!!!!!!!!! C'MERE!!!!!! *chases Wufei around with bat* 


	2. Hell in the Buffet

HIYO! Hey, it took me a while to think of how to continue this, but then I remebered what REALLY happened on the really real trip, so the g-boys will just go through what I did.  
  
WuFei: Why are you continuing?  
  
I got some reviews, PLUS pics of what really happened. See? *shows him a large album of pics* They refreshed my memory.  
  
WuFei: Who's that wearing the pink dress and hat?  
  
My friend Andy.  
  
WuFei: O.o I won't ask!  
  
Let's get started with the new chappie!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, comperende? P.S. Furnulum Paninolo!!! (translated at bottom)  
  
Hell Bus ch. 2: The Breakfast Stop  
  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WAKE UP!!!" screamed a voice, followed by an air horn.  
  
All the g-boys jerked awake (Heero falling off is seat in the process). Like they had a lot of choice in the matter. It was 8 am, 5 hours after Duo's 'who likes potatoes?', 6 after WuFei dated the bus window. (I DID NOT! *hits WuFei with frying pan from hell* do shut up)  
  
"I guess it's time for breakfast," a half asleep Quatre said as he tried to get out of his seat without falling over. "Where are we?"  
  
"The middle of nowhere." said Trowa warily.  
  
"BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" and then Duo ran off the bus. "Hurry up guys, so we can sit together!"  
  
"Where does he get that energy from?" asked a trampled WuFei (Duo ran over him to get off the bus).  
  
Barely awake, the remaining g-boys stumbled off the bus. (Heero tripped over the rail somehow. Just don't ask. It's safer that way. Besides, I did that!!)  
  
"Oh, look," said Trowa. "Heaven for Duo. An all you can eat breakfast buffet."  
  
"HURRY UP!" screamed the evil neck biting chaperone from hell in Quatre's ear. Twitching from the scream (Quatre more so), they hurried inside.  
  
Inside the All You Can Eat Breakfast Buffet:  
  
Very little food was left because Duo had gone on a complete eating frenzy (well, almost complete. No food would be left if he went on a complete one...)  
  
"HI!!!!!" he said/screamed at the g-boys (remnants of sugar high still apparent)"Come and eat to your hearts content!!"  
  
"Eat what?" asked WuFei.  
  
"What's with the preacher of the food gig?" asked Heero to no one in particular. (Duo had struck a pose after his mini speech. I leave that to your imaginations)  
  
"Let's just eat," Trowa sighed. "Before Duo gets to everything."  
  
The rest of the students on the buses were now off the hell buses, eating and chattering like normal (mainly about waffle boy meets window and clapping for potatoes) Quatre led the g-boys to the buffet line. As they were waiting for more plates, Trowa was eyeballing the food hungrily; WuFei was staring down the waffles ("Where have you been my whole life?" he was saying over and over again, pointlessly); Heero and Quatre were wrestling over a pack of saltine crackers (needless to say, Quatre was losing miserably).  
  
Finally, they got their food and sat at the table where Duo was. Duo, because he was the first one off the bus, was done eating (question: is that even possible?) and decided to torture everyone in sight; mainly those in front of him.  
  
"Remind me again what we know you, and still talk to you," said WuFei grumpily.  
  
"Becaus I'm lovable, and fun to be around, and-" Duo was cut off as a butter knife narrowly missed his head.  
  
"Damn," Trowa muttered. "Got to practice more..."  
  
Duo, once the shock was over from having a butter knife thrown at his head, decided to get revenge. Picking up a non-syrupy waffle, He threw it at Trowa. Trowa, being Trowa, ducked and the waffle hit Heero. Now Heero was throwing food at anyone in sight; basically, the whole restaurant.  
  
And that was how the great food war of '03 began...  
  
Ookay, over-exaggerated a bit there. Everything in this story actually happened, minus the food war (okay, my table had one. HAPPY?!)  
  
Um...this story is going to be hard to write because I have to remember many facts from 6 months ago. This will take a while...but stick with me!!  
  
Give reviews, I dish out chappies as fast as I can write. ( I write my stories out long hand before I type and post them) Here is a simple equation to remember: Read + Reviews = NEW CHAPTERS!!! CLICK THE BUTTON, DAMMIT!!  
  
Furnulum Paninolo: I don't want toasters. (Got it, ya goddamn sales people? Stop torturing me!!) 


	3. The Hotel From Hell

Okay, I'm fast-forwarding to when the g-boys get to the hotel. Let's just say that they rest of the bus trip was uneventful. G-Boys- THANK GOD!!! .But WuFei did get nailed in the nose by a hackie sack kicked by Quatre. It stop bleeding yet? WuFei: *through a mouth full of tissues* I didn't know he could kick so hard. Ahh.the pain of oblivious-ity (is that even a word? Well, know it is.) Anywho, now they're arriving at a hotel in Florida, and that's where our story begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I own blackmail photos! Of the REAL Florida trip!! Right, here's one! And it will happen to the g-boys, I guarantee it! *puts the mystery photo in an envelope similar to the game of CLUE* Whodunit?! MMWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Chapter 3: The Ring and the hotel from HELL  
  
"Look, the hotel's falling apart," stated Trowa bluntly.  
Sure enough, it was. They were standing in front of a Holiday Inn Express, and it did look like it was about to collapse.  
"ALRIGHT!!! GET YOUR ROOM KEYS AND LET'S GO!!!" said the evil neck biting chaperone from hell through a megaphone (actually, she was screaming through the megaphone. Man, does that hurt your ears!!!) while standing on a box. "BOYS ARE ON THE TOP FLOOR!!! GIRLS GET FLOORS 1 AND 2!!! MOVE IT!!!"  
"why do the girls get the bottom floors?" muttered Heero, "They don't have to walk so far."  
"I'll get the key," offered Quatre, running over to the evil neck biting chaperone from hell. Quietly asking her for it, she threw it in his general direction. After fumbling for it for five minutes, he returned to the group. "We're in 314." (1)  
Dragging all their belongings up the stairs (it's a week trip. Your bound to have a lot.) to their room. It wasn't until later that they realized that there was an evelvator right around the corner. Not that it put them in any better spirits; they flopped onto the beds in a huff (huff, fun word! ^.^)  
"Who's sleeping where?" asked Trowa after lying half off the bed for twenty minutes. "We need to figure this out. There are two beds, some chairs, and the floor."  
Many screams for various places were made, and it took 20 coin tosses and a random sleeping arrangement chart to decide who was where. They decided they would alternate every night.  
"Alrighty then!" exclaimed Duo (what else is new?) "Me and Quatre get the beds, Trowa gets the chair, and Heero and WuFei bunk out on the floor."  
"I'd rather sleep in the bath tub," WuFei said under his breath. Unfortunately, he was heard by all, and was thrown in the tub (which was full of water at the time) by his room mates.  
  
At 12 midnight, after swimming and pigging out on pizza on the pool deck:  
  
They were all getting freaked out by the Ring, (2) and Heero popping out from behing the TV going "Oogaboogabooga!" WuFei, it turns out, screams like a girl (I can just see it.). Finally, after a few hours of this, they all fell asleep. Actually, they just fell over where they were sitting and fell asleep.  
  
At 7 am:  
  
A loud bang on their door followed by an air horn woke them up.  
"WAKE UP, EAT BREAKFAST AND GET ON THE BUS!!!!"  
Wearily, they did as they were told. They got up, got dressed and went to the main hall for breakfast. There, a cinnabun fight commenced. After having pastries thrown at them (and them throwing pastries, as well), everyone got on the buses.  
"WE'RE GOING TO MGM TODAY!!!!" was the announcement from the evil neck biting chaperone from hell.  
"Oh, joy of joys." said Heero and Trowa together.  
"WHO LIKES COWS? CLAP IF YOU LIKE COWS!!!" screamed Duo, followed by an incredible round of applause. "COME ON!!! PUT YOUR HEART IN IT!!!!!"  
"This is going to be a looong short drive," muttered Quatre with his head in his hands.  
It seamed like an eternity until they reached the park entrance.  
  
MWAAAHHAAAAAHAHAHAHA!! Now the fun begins!!! I love MGM, so most chaos is likely to happen there! Quatre: What's with the envelope? *Clutches envelope closer to chest" Your FATE!!! I have something humiliating to happen to each of you.One being in the next chapter!! WuFei: NO! Not me!! I beg you!!! *on knees begging* Roll over, shorty, cuz it ain't you. (Before I forget. Tins better review or else I'll.) *sign pops up that says 'transmission terminated'.* 


	4. MGM Studios Part 1 hell

Yay! They are at the park now! MGM studios to be exact! (now that I think about it...I think we went to Animal Kingdom first...oh well...) Now! More hell to put upon them! G-Boys: NOOOOOOO! Yes! Now, no puking on the rides...  
  
Disclaimer: I still have the mystery photo...AND I MIGHT GET MORE!!!! MWAAAHHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (sips capichino) AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!! Oh, yeah, I don't own em.  
  
Hell Bus Ch.4: MGM Studios  
  
"What's with the hat?" asked WuFei. They had now arrived at MGM Studios, and WuFei had just seen the magic hat with mouse ears. No one answred him, because no one knew. "Ok, answer this then. What's that big tower?" he pointed to a 13 story tower off to the side of the park.  
"That's the Hollywood Tower of Terror." said Trowa. Duo looked surprised.  
"How'd you know that? You've never been here before!" Duo asked. It was a stupid question. Trowa rolled his eyes and said:  
"It's written on the building, dumbass." It was, and man did they all feel stupid.  
"OFF THE BUS!!!!!" screamed the evil neck biting chaperone from hell into her megaphone. Jumping, everyone got up and hurried off the bus. "IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY! WE MEET BACK AT THE AREA BY THE ROCK 'N' ROLLER COASTER AT ONE O'CLOCK! DON'T BE LATE!!!!!" she picked up a bunch of tickets and threw them at everyone. "BEND THE TICKETS AND DIE!!! GET IN THERE! PRONTO!!!!!!!!!"  
The G-Boys now had their tickets (they scurried after them like cockroaches in the light. Only way to describe I could describe them. Sorry if I offend.) and joined the long line of teens at the enterance gate. After 20 minutes of waiting in line, they finally got in the park.  
"So, now where should we go?" asked Quatre when they reached the crossroads of downtown old Hollywood.  
"I wanna ride the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster!!!" shouted Duo, jumping up and down like a 2 year old.  
"Okay, but should we wait in line or get a fast pass?" asked Quatre, laughing at the childish Duo.  
"Why not both?" asked Heero. "We get a fast pass, wait in line, and then go on again."  
"Hn," added Trowa. "It'll shut Duo up for a while."  
"Alright then, let's go," Quatre led the way to the indoor roller coaster. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After waiting in line for 20 minutes, the G-Boys finally got inside the building. Inside, they were depressed to see yet another line, this one waiting in front of two sets of double doors.  
"Aw!" Duo stopped jumping around (He had been jumping around for the past 30 minutes. Yes, before they even got in line.) "What's with the new line?"  
"Well," said the ride operator, magically appearing behind the G-Boys (it's disney magic ^_^) "There is a movie you must see before you get on the ride. That room behind those doors can only hold so many, and the movie is 10 minutes long, so you have an aditional 10 minute wait." Then the double doors opened. "Well, it was 10 minutes when I began talking..."  
The G-Boys quickly filed into the room, curious to know what this 'movie' was. To there surprise, the room appeared to be a recording studio, and a group of men were on the other side of the glass panel on the other side of the room.  
"Hey! Looks like we got visitors!" said the man in the middle. He had hair long enough to rival Duo's, and a really big mouth.  
"Who are these people?" asked Quatre and Heero together. They weren't expecting this kind of 'movie'.  
"Aerosmith!" chorused the entire room. "This is the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster featuring Aerosmith!!"  
"Hey, hey, hey," a new woman had entered the 'movie' scene. "You guys are gonna be late for your show."  
"Can we take them along?" one of the Aerosmith members asked, gesturing to the audience. "Never wanna leave fans behind, you know."  
"Alright, alright. I'll make arrangements," the band left, leaving the woman alone in the room. Pulling out a cell phone, the woman called a number, "Hey, get me a stretched limo, in fact," she added, counting the number of people, "Make it a super stretch."  
Aerosmith pulled up in a limo behind the woman. "C'mon girl!" they shouted. When they got no response, they screamed to the driver, "Quick! To the forum!" And then the limo sped away, leaving the woman to chase after them.  
The double doors, opposite the way the G-Boys came in, opened up and the line filed through. Sharing a shrug, they followed. When they finally got through the doors, they saw they were in an area designed to look like a downtown street. There was a long roller coaster car shaped like a limo just beyond the fence in front of them.  
"What are they waiting fo-" Duo never finished his question. His view was blocked by more people coming into the ride line. "Hey, I wanted to see what happened to...!" He trailed off when he saw where the car had been. Nothing was there now. Gulping, he moved closer to his friends.  
"Hello, how many?" asked the ride operator, looking at the group.  
"Um," WuFei looked around and shrugged. "5."  
"Uh-huh," the operator said. "Front car, 4 of you. Pair up. One of you will be directly behind the first 4, riding alone."  
Getting in the new lines for seats, the gang debated on who should go where. Duo finally decided to go alone when he saw he would be sharing a car (a car holds 4) with 2 pretty girls.  
The new wait was very short, and in no time, they were all getting into their seats. It took Trowa and Quatre a while to figure out that the harnesses folded down over their chests and locked. Apparently, the lock wasn't activated. They kept pulling down on the harness, and it kept going back up. Pulling down, going back up. Over and over until the operator pushed a button and the harnesses stayed down, squeazing the air out of them all.  
"What's up ladies and gents," said a girl from inside a booth. "Welcome to the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster!!! It seems like there's a lot of traffic out there tonight, so put the pedal (can never spell that word. I HATE IT!!!!!) to the metal and rock on on the highway."  
Suddenly, the car began to move. It stopped in front of a tunnel with smoke billowing out of it. Above the tunnel opening was a sign that was flashing random messages (like rock on; traffic's back up, so go through it; things like that) The headrests started to play music, as if the riders were listening to the radio. A traffic announcement came on, followed by what sounded like a man doing a count down. COUNT DOWN? thought WuFei, panicking when the count down reached 4. The exact second the count down reached 0, (they didn't brace themselves. Ouch.) they were launched into the tunnel at 60 miles an hour, with WuFei screaming highpitched the whole time.  
"Dud looks like a lady!" blared the speaker headrest as the coaster car screamed into a loop. Neon lights were everywhere in the room, and the car kept going up, down and all around. For 1.5 minutes, WuFei screamed non- stop like a girl.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"WuFei, the rides over..." Quatre said slowly. "Has been for 2 minutes. We're waiting for you to get out of the car..." Blushing, WuFei climbed out of the car amidsed the laughs of his friends.  
"Look," Trowa said, spying some TV's in the corner of the gift shop (The ride ends in front of the gift shop.). "Did you know we got our pictures taken?"  
"No," Heero said as he walked over to the screens. After only a minute at looking at the photos, he fell over laughing. "W-WuFei...look at you!!!"  
The gang walkd over and saw the photos. Quatre, deciding to be wierd, was doing the rock on sign with his hands. Heero's eyes were bulging out of his head and was caught in a silent scream/yell (whatever he did). Trowa had his eyes closed, but appeared to be laughing, along with Duo. WuFei, on the other hand, looked like he was about to die. The look on his face was one of extreme pain and shock, and his hands were white from holding onto the seat.  
"WOO!" all but WuFei said. "I'M BUYING THAT!!"  
"No, guys don't-" WuFei (waffle boy) spoke to late. The others were already in line, waiting to buy the humiliating picture of WuFei. "Meep. They'll never let me live this down..."  
  
THIS AIN'T OVER YET!!!! There's more for them to experince at MGM. What about the Tower of Terror? The Back Lot? All the other rides? MUPPETS? It will all happen in time. I sorry took so long to update, got busy, plus I was working on other fics. I try and be faster next time, I promise!!! 


	5. MGM Studios Part 2 2nd circle of hell

Hey, I'm actually getting a decent (at least for me) amount of reviews for this story! THANK YOU PEOPLE!  
  
G-Boys: STOP ENCOURAGING HER!!!!  
  
Grrr. *grabbs baseball bat* Batter up! First: WuFei! *Hit's Wufei out of the park* Thank you, thank you! It was only because of my fans I could make it this far!! Now, may the pierogie race begin!!  
  
Hell Bus Ch. 5: MGM  
  
Seven times they rode that Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. SEVEN!! (I did that, and man was it fun!!) Now, after waiting for Heero to stop puking in the bathrooms (who knew his stomach couldn't handle it?), the all decided to try the ride right next door to the Coaster. The Hollywood Tower of Terror!  
"Man that thing is high," Duo said, then he gave a low whistle. "Phew. Here those screams?"  
"Yeah," said Trowa. "And I can see the people who are screaming."  
"Where?" asked Heero, "I don't see anything."  
"Look up high, right above (above or below?) the sign bearing the rides name," Trowa pointed. The gang could see a set of doors open every few seconds. Everytime the doors opened, a large group of people could be seen briefly and their screams followed after they were out of sight.  
"The lines long," Quatre stated, now looking at the rides' line. "We might wanna get in line now. You guys up for at least a thirty minute wait?"  
"Yeah," chorused everyone but Quatre. They all went around the corner and then stood in line.  
  
Forty Minutes Later:  
"Young man! You are not to play with the ropes!!!!" shouted the line supervisor for the 15th time at Duo. Duo had been hanging from the ropes in different poses during the entire wait. He only did it to amuse his friends, and himself, bacause they were all bored.  
"NY-AG!" Duo responded, sticking his tounge out at him.  
"Next group going to the 13th floor," said a particularly gloomy looking ride operator.  
"US!" screamed all the G-Boys. Screamed? Why? Because they were bord out of their minds.  
"Please enter this room," the operator opened a set of doors behind him and the G-Boys (plus a few others) filed into a dank little study. "Please focus on the TV. It will give you an introduction to our hotel."  
Looking up at the screen like they were told to, the boys saw a cheap old TV show start up. After an incredably fake eye, doors opening, and a ton of stars, a title came up: The Tower Of Terror.  
"Uh?" asked Trowa. Apparently he didn't know what the Twilight Zone was.  
"SHH!" a sound like the hissing of snakes came up around him after his comment. The people did not like the show to be interupted.  
Back on the show a little girl, a bellhop, an elegantly dressed man and woman, and an older lady were all filing onto an elevator. As the elevator began to go up, a lighting storm began outside of the hotel (called the Hollywood Hotel. Thought you'd might like to know that.) THe elevator shifted violently in the shaft, and the occupants held their breath until they reached the 12th floor. They all let out a sigh of relief, but too soon. A lightning bolt hit the elevator and the cables let go, sending the car plumeting to the ground floor. And then...  
The doors on the other side of the study opened, and the people inside the room filed into what appeared to be a reception hall. Two elevators were at the end of the hall, and people were lining up to get in.  
"How many?" asked a gloomy bellhop who was standing in front of the elevator on the right.  
"Um," Quatre was shaking now. He wasn't sure if he could do this at all. "F-five." he barely managed to squeak.  
"Front row on the left," stated the bellhop, ushering them into the car. When they were all in, he said evilly, "Hope to see you alive again, someday." And then the doors shut.  
"Meep!" squeaked Quatre, grabbing onto whose ever arm was closest to him. The arm he clutched onto happened to be Heero's.  
"OW! Don't dig your nails into my arm!!" Before Heero could get Quatre off his arm, the elevator began to move upwards, causing Quatre to hold on even tighter. "There is a bar in front of us to hold onto, you realize." Quatre abruptly switched his hold.  
When the elevator finally finished it's ascent, a set of doors opened and a set of ghosts were shown. The girl and the old woman were there one second then disappeared as the elevator weaved through an old corridor.  
"Hey," WuFei asked suddenly. "What's Donald Duck doing here?" Sure enough, a Donald Duck was hidden amoung the debris in the corridor. However they didn't have long to look, because at that moment they entered a pitch black room.  
The room was pitch back until some strange music came on. Then it began to fill with stars.  
"Welcome to the Twilight Zone," said a voice. And then the elevator dropped once, and then rose back up, then dropped again from a greater hieght. It fell again form the new hieght, then rose again, this time to a door that opened. The boys could briefly see the whole of MGM before they fell again. Once more the elevator rose. When it stopped, they were much higher up and had a clear view of MGM and, was that Epcot in the distance? They couldn't be sure, becuase they fell one last time before it culd be confirmed.  
Finally, after all the drops, they were finally aloowed off. They exited into a dank basement and followed the group of people into a brightly lit souvinier shop.  
"They took more pictures?" asked Heero, spying a large wall of TV's in the corner. Leading the others to it, they quickly found their picture. "Quatre, you looked like you were about to die of a heart attack."  
All the people in the picture were screaming and clutching on to something, but Quatre looked the worst. His face was incredably, beyond human, pale and his face was contorted into a silent scream.  
"Hn." said WuFei. "I think I'll buy this."  
"Yeah, same here," said all the other's minus Quatre.  
"Hey, aren't you going to yell at us?" WuFei asked.  
"Nah! I'll buy one, too!!!" Quatre said, smiling.  
"Nothing spites you does it?" asked Trowa as they stood in line for the pictures.  
  
Still not done with MGM!!!! What the hells wrong with me? I'll tell you what!!!! Me and my friends were volunteers for one ride/attraction at Disney MGM Studios. Take a guess, and it has nothing to do with a person with the last name of Jones!!! Oh, yeah. I'd like some reviews... 


	6. MGM Studios Part 3 HELL FULL!

Hey, this is surprising. I didn't think this story would be so popular...I was never expecting this many reviews...YAY! I feel special!!!!  
  
G-Boys-Why'd you have to encourage her?!  
  
Heh! ^_^ I'm happy! All you reviewers have made my day!!!! THANK YOU SO FREAKIN' MUCH!!!! On with the story...(by the way, Grease rocks...I'm watching it as I type...'Beauty school dropout....') By the way, Mainstream Sovergn (I am so sorry if I spelled that wrong!!) your guess was incorrect. It might have been my fault, but I think I said nothing with the name 'JONES' in the title. There is another volunteer thing in MGM, but it's much harder to get into. The people literally grabbed me and my friends arms and dragged us in...well, you'll know what one it was in a minute!!!  
  
HellBus Ch. 6: MGM (got enough MGM?? I answer that question for you...NO!)  
  
"Quatre, you look like your about to die!!!" Duo screamed in the souvenir shop of the Tower of Terror. They had finally gotten their pictures from the photo area, and Duo was laughing his ass off at the way Quatre looked in the picture.  
"I think he drew blood on my arm," said Heero, looking at where Quatre had clutched his arm during the ride. "He has an incredably strong grip..."  
"Thanks!!!" Quatre was looking at collectable Twilight Zone dolls in one corner of the room. "Hmm, to serve man...I think I saw that one." then he picked up a special edition set, and screamed "Ulgh! Looked at their faces!!!" He showed the others the dolls faces. The man and woman dolls inside the box had faces that lookd like pigs and were wearing medical equipment (ever seen 'Eye of the Beholder'? Good episode. Yes, I am also a Twilight Zone fanatic.)  
"Creepy," WuFei said, turning away from the dolls and sticking his tounge out.  
"COOL!" screamed Trowa, jumping up to a shelf high above their heads and grabbing something. "It's a skull bank!!! I like!"  
Ding Heero was holding a bell (like the ones in hotel lobbies) and ringing it. "Hello, I would like some service here!! I will sue if we don't get some food!!!"  
"I take it Heero's hungry," said Quatre. Then they all heard a crash and turned. Duo was trying to eat an entire rack of shirts the said 'I survived the Tower of Terror'. "I also think Duo's hungry..."  
"We're supposed to check in at the chaperone station at 12:30 for meal tickets." Trowa stated as he checked his watch. "We should get going, it's almost time." he suddenly screamed, "DUO! DON'T EAT THAT LADY'S SKIRT!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NAME!!!!" screamed the evil neck biting chaperone from hell through the mega phone right into their ears. Wincing, they all said their names and had coupons chucked at their heads.  
"OW!" Trowa shouted as a coupon struck him in the eye. Clapping one hand on his eye (now blinded due to the coupon hitting him in the eye) he shuffled around trying to find where it landed.  
Ten minutes later...  
"Ok," WuFei said, looking at the coupon. It listed where they could eat for free in the park. "You guys up for pizza?"  
"Sure," said Heero. "How about, um..." there were at least 10 different pizza parlors listed on the ticket, and Heero couldn't pick just one. Lucky for him, Duo picked for him.  
"PIZZA PLANET!" he screamed, and ran straight for it. Well, somewhat straight. He ran into a few buildings, and then discovered the pizzaria was on the other side of the park.  
"..." was all his friends said until they caught up with Duo in front of a parlor with a rocket in top of the building. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why the hell is this line so freakin' long?!" screamed Quatre, going totally psycho. They had been waiting in line for almost 30 minutes trying to get their pizza. That, wonderful, little outburst earned them an opening in the line because of the fact he had scared everyone. "THANK YOU!"  
They finally got their pizza, and went to the second story of the parlor to eat it. Looking down, they saw most of the first floor was an arcade.  
"Hey," said Duo. "Once we're done, can we go to the arcade and play some games?"  
"Sounds like fun," said Heero (Heero, saying 'fun'? Hell has frozen over.)  
They all threw their trash in the garbage and proceeded to the arcade. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, a lotta people are here," Duo said, looking at the crowd of teens. Most of the teens were centered around one giant platform in the middle of the room. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" Duo asked one girl from their school.  
"Dance Dance Revolution," she said, pointing to the people dancing around on the platform. "Those two are the main victors. Everyone here has challenged them and lost, and they want some good opponents."  
"Hey," Duo whispered to the others, "You wanna go and burst their bubble?"  
"Yeah," Heero answered for the others. "Hey," he screamed at the victors. "Me and my friends challenge you!"  
20 minutes into the game challenge...  
Duo, WuFei and Heero had gotten out. They didn't score enough points to continue. Trowa and Quatre were still going though, and they were kicking some major ass.  
"Holy shit!! The blond kid just scored a triple breakdance combo!!"(I'm pretty sure there's one of those. I don't own the game at home, so I wouldn't know...)  
"That's nothing! The unibanged guy hasn't missed a single arrow this entire round!!"  
People were now gathered around them, cheering for the mysterious challengers. Quatre and Trowa were easily beating the 'victors' and that caused quite a stir. The challenge kept on going for another 30 minutes...  
  
Alright, I'm stopping there. I know I'd say the volunteer thing this chapter, but yins are gonna have to wait for the next one. I'm supposed to write my book report now, so I can't type any more. Keep reviewing, and I'll try and update weekly, k? 


	7. MGM Studios Part 4, hell not done yet!

Hm? No one like DDR? YOU PEOPLE SUK!  
  
Quatre: Why'd you put me through that? Now every time I close my eyes I see arrows!!  
  
Sux ta be you. Ok! Now you shall learn what the mysterious volunteer thing is!!! MWAHAHAHAH!  
  
Hell Bus Ch. 7  
  
The Dance Dance Revolution was officially over after 20 minutes of Quatre and Trowa going head to head (their opponents had gotten out early on). It was soon decided that the challenge was a draw, because they wre both too tired to go on.  
"Um, you guys look like you need a break," Duo stated obviously.  
"You want to go on a ride? There are some around here," Heero asked cautiously. Quatre looked tired and pissed. He must not have gotten over the extra, in-humanly long line, and the DDR challenge must not have improved his spirits.  
"One where I can sit down, it you don't mind," said Trowa, collapsing on the floor. (Eww... Trowa, you don't know where that floors been!!)  
"I know!" screamed Duo, sticking a finger in the air and striking a pose, "Muppet 3D!!"  
"..." silence by all as they followed Duo to the 3D theater. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo, why were you going after those bubbles?" It was after the show and Heero was questioning Duo's motives for jumping up in the middle of the show, screaming 'BUBBLES!' and then leaping over chairs after them. That had apparently annoyed the whole theater, and Quatre. Quatre took off his 3D glasses and threw them at Duo, nailing him square in the head. The impact caused him to fall over the chairs and crush some poor (poor? yeah, right...) kids under him.  
"Bubbles rock." was Duo's answer to the question.  
"Hey!" shouted a voice, causing them all to jump, "How old are you young men?"  
"Um, 16..." WuFei said carefully, unsure whether this person was stable.  
"Perfect! Follow me!" the person grabbed their arms and dragged them into a building and into a little changing tent. "Put these blue jump suits on, and what are your names?"  
The G-Boys said their names and put on the jump suits like they were told. Please note: they had no idea what they were doing this for. Within two minutes they were told to follow and assistant behind the tent.  
When they saw what was behind the tent, they almost ran for it. They were in a bit of a sound stage, water and floating objects everywhere. And people. Lots of people.  
"Oh, God!" said Heero, turning to run. He got caught by the others and a couple of other assistants. THey dragged him out in the set and made him, Quatre, Duo, WuFei and Trowa stand there, facing the audience.  
"Hello! And welcome to Back Lot Studio Tours!!" said an announer guy, who was standing in front of the G-Boys. "Today, as a part of your tour, you will see how special effects are put into movies! We have here Heero, Trowa, WuFei, Duo and Quatre, our volunteers for this show. Now, I would like, let's see, Heero. You come with me."  
Heero followed the man over to a box not far from the floating platform. The box was made to look like an engine room in a ship, but there was a chair in the middle of it. Heero vaguely wondered why there were seatbelts on the chair.  
"Now, Heero," said the announcer guy ('I wanna punch him' was all that was going through Heero's head.), "You are to get in this chair, strap yourself in, and try and act out the situation as I give it to you." Heero did as he was told, and buckled himself into the chair. "Now! Your in the navy and working in the engine room. Suddenly, a torpedo hit the side of the ship!" The box Heero was in shook violently. "Call the engine room! The phones on your left! Your other left!" Heero grabbed the phane and pretended to dial a number. "OH NO! A torpedo has hit you engine room! The water's surrounding you!"  
"What water-?" Heero asked but was cut off as a giant wall of water crashed in around him. So that's what that pump out side this box was for... He was soaked through and through.  
"Let's give a hand to out brave volunteer!" The audience gave Heero a big round of applause as he got out of the box. "Now, for his friends! You must go over on this make-shift ship and stand on it. Good! Let's see, you, with the braid!"  
"Name's Duo."  
"Duo! You're the captian of the ship, go up to the wheel (what is that thing called? A helm?) and stand there. Your friends are the crew, swabbing the deck!" He gives out mops to WuFei, Trowa and Quatre. "Now, you're all minding your own business, when suddenly...OH MY GOD! An air raid siren!" Gun shots went off all around them, causing WuFei to duck and cover (he thought they were real...MORON!!!) Abrupt bursts of small explosions went off all around them (some kid from the audience jumped over the railing into the water screaming something about pretty fire). "They're closing in!" A huge jet of water burst over the railing, soaking WuFei and only touching the others. "No! They're coming in for another attack!" Another jet came up, this time getting all of them (minus Duo). "Whew that was close! See folks, the sirens have died away! Let's hear it for our volunteers!!" They all got a huge round of applause from the crowd, and hurridly left to get out of the blu jumpsuits.  
"Were these supposed to be water proof?" Heero asked one of the assistants. When the assistant gave the affirmantive, Heero muttered, "Didn't work for me.  
"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked. Him and Duo were the only two who weren't soaking wet.  
"Does the fact that there's now water in my boxers count?"  
  
Heh heh! Water in Heero's boxers! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Heero: Why'd you go and do that to me?  
  
Everyone get's tortured at least once in my story, but Wuffles gets it the worst.  
  
Wuffles (er...WuFei): Why me?  
  
Like I said in the first chapter: It's because you're my least favorite. Read and review people!! I need encouragement!!!!  
  
G-Boys: No she doesn't!!!!  
  
*drops a ton of bricks, anvil, and boulder on all of their heads* Yes I do!! 


	8. Final Cut Of Hell MGM Part 5, It's over!

Heero, how does having soaked boxers feel?  
  
Heero: Shut. Up.  
  
NEVER! I love this story...I love all my stories! But I have a request. Can some of yins go to Ghost and Shadow and give me a few more reviews? PLEASE!!!?? I beg you!!!!!! :, ( (that's me crying if you don't review) PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for listening to my rant and not trying to slap me. The section for MGM is almost over, probably this is the last chapter. AND I STILL HAVE THE MYSTERY PHOTO!!!!!!  
  
random side note: BONZAI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HellBus Ch. 8: MGM (again... YOU WILL NEVER GET SICK OF IT!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
They were waiting outside the bathrooms for Heero to finish drying his boxers (he took em off and held them under one of those hand dryers). While they waited, they were discussing what they should do now.  
"MOTION SIMULATOR!" Duo kept screaming over and over. Unfortunatly, none of the others knew what he was talking about. "That thing over there!!!!!" He pointed to a giant robot thing just down the main street. Quatre saw it and then saw the stream of water it was spraying.  
"Water!!!!!!" he screamed and ran to it, knocking several people out of the street in the process. When he got there he splashed around in the puddle singing about rubber ducks. The others: o.O  
"I thought he could handle heat..." Trowa said uncertainly.  
"Same here. Guess he can't," Heero added. "Let's get him before he goes completely obsessive with the water."  
The gang nodded and walked over to Quatre and the puddle of water. Grabbing both his arms and feet, they picked him up and carried him inside the Star Wars Space Tour ride (is that it's name? I honestly don't remember...). He calmed down once he was out of the heat, so the rest of the G-Boys dropped him on the ground inside the building.  
"Ow! That was my butt!"  
"Move up in line, Quatre. You're blocking the people behind us by sitting there and rubbing your ass," Trowa said (@_@ Trowa swear...BAD TROWA!).  
Still grumbling about his precious butt, Quatre got off the ground and moved up in line. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the ride:  
"Heero, next time, don't freak out on the robot who was 'piloting' our ship," WuFei said with a sweat drop.  
"The robot was a moron who couldn't fly!!!" Heero had tried to take over the controls during the simulator. Apparently, he didn't know that simulator meant they were never off the ground to begin with. (A/N: for those who don't know, The Star Tours is a simulator with a robot as a pilot. If yins are smart, then ya figured it out already)  
"Hey, look!" Duo said, pointing. "The Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular! The next show starts in ten minutes! You guys want to see it?"  
"Sounds interesting," Quatre said. "I want to see it, how about you guys?"  
When they all gave the affirmative, they walked into the stadium-like theater and got seats just off the middle. Ten minutes went by, and then they saw a man drop in from above them. The man (Indiana Jones, DUH!) wove around spikes coming out of the floor, advoided statues with axes trying to chop him up, and then grabbed a statue. The moment he grabbed the statue, a boulder rolled out of a cave and started to chasse him. At the last minute, he collapsed under the rock and...  
"CUT!" screamed a director, coming out of nowhere and freaking Trowa out.  
"MOMMY!!" he screamed, jumping onto whoever was closest to him, some old woman. (A/N: o.O Oh wow...)  
During that whole incident, they missed what the director had been saying. When they tuned back in, they heard he was asking for volunteers.  
"You guys want to volunteer?" asked Duo excitedly.  
"NO!!!" they all screamed at him. Duo meeped and shut up.  
The volunteers were all asked to come to the stage and hold really stupid looking poses for a long time. One of the volunteers was bent over backwards ina silent scream, and another (some guy in a bright pink shirt) was leaning over like he was about to fall off a cliff. The others were told to scream, do evil laughs, anything the little annoying assisstant girl could think of. Then she took them all to the changing rooms to get them dressed for whatever they were going to do.  
"Now, folks, we're going to have some demonstrations on how these two *motions to stunt actors* do what they do!!!  
(several different stunts go by, blah blah blah...I don't wanna type them out, so I'll just skip to the volunteers and stuff...)  
"Bring our volunteers out!!!!!" screamed the director. The audience participants came out wearing very Arabic looking gear over their street clothes. "Do they know what to do?"  
"Yep! Ok guys, go to your places and watch for your cues!!" the girl said. The volunteers then went to the back of one of the stage sets and stood there.  
"This is an attack in the market place!" the director, um, directed, "We're rolling in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!!"  
The sunt actors acted like they were just taking a stroll through the streets of a town when suddenly a group of ninjas pop out and start attacking them!!! (how often does that happen in real life?) The volunteers stood there and screamed. The stunt people went through the whole run-away- and-then-kick-the-bad-guys-butt thing and then that segment was over.  
"Kina," the director said to the annoying volunteer girl (Quatre: Her name's Kina? Since when?) "Why don't you show the audience and the volunteers how to take a punch in the movies?"  
"Sure!!" Kina said. "Alright, which one of you would like to be the guinea pig?" she asked the volunteers. The guy with the bright pink shirt ran forward screaming, "I'LL DO IT!"  
"Just me, or does that guy remind you of Duo?" WuFei asked.  
"I DON'T WEAR PINK!" Duo shouted in a whisper. (can he even do that? REALLY! It's Duo we're talking about here! *whispers to neighnors about Duo whisper/shouting* OK! It's official! DUO CAN'T WHISPER!!!!)  
The guy in the pink shirt was taking several fake blows from Kina, until she 'hit him for real'. Then the guy flipped over backwards and stood on his head before falling over. "People!" Kina called. "This is Dominique! He's a stunts man just like the rest of us here at Indiana Jones Stunt Spectactular." Dominique got up off the ground and did several acrobatics moves that made Trowa jealous.  
"Why that little..." Trowa was being held back by all his friends. They didn't want a meaningless (to them) murder on their hands.  
"Ok, Trowa, listen to me," Quatre said calmly. "Take a deep breath and hold it," Trowa did as he was told, but Quatre got distracted by the explosions on the set and forgot to tell him to exhale. When Quatre finally remembered, Trowa was an unhealthy shade of blue-ish/purple. "AGH! Trowa, exhale!!!!" And then Quatre was chased around by a very pissed Trowa (once Trowa got his breath back, you know.)  
"Hey, guys," Heero waited for Trowa to stop chasing Quatre with knives he pulled out of now where (maybe he pulled them out of his ass!!) before he continued. "We need to go back to the chaperone station. It's time for us to go to that Fantasma thing."  
"Ok," they all said and then they left the Stunt Spectacular. The rain clouds were billowing above them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the chaperone station:  
"IT'S RAINING!" WuFei shouted and ran out in the middle of the avenue to play (and sing) in the rain. "SINGIN' IN THE RAIN! JUST SINGIN' IN THE RAIN!!" and he jumed onto a lamp post and began to swing around it (no, he was not stripping. If yins want stripping read my other humor fic. It's ain't gonna happen in this one. At least I don't think so...).  
O.o: the expression of all those who saw him.  
"ALRIGHT PEOPLE!" screamed the evil neck biting chaperone from hell into her megaphone, "DUE TO THE RAIN FANTASMA HAS BEEN CANCELED! NOW, YOU PEOPLE HAVE TWO OPTIONS! YOU CAN GO ON THE ROCK 'N' ROLLER COASTER OR YOU CAN GO ON THE TOWER OF TERROR! THOSE TWO ONLY! ONCE YOU'RE DONE WITH WHATEVER RIDE YOU PICK, GET ON THE BUSES! GO, NOW!!!!!" (while I was typing this segment, the new Britney Spears music video came on. No offense to anyone who likes Briney but, WALGH! *runs into bathroom and starts puking (that saying something. I've been sick the past 2 and 1/2 days. Joy. That's why I updated practiaclly all of my fics!!)* OH GOD! NOT JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!!!!! AARHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *hits head off wall many time because this authoress has lost count*)  
"LET'S GO ON THE ROLLER COASTER AGAIN!!!!!!" Duo screamed (A/N: I'm ok now. The song's over. Now it's Linkon Park!!! ^_^).  
"NO!" said WuFei, but he was drowned out by the rest of their school screaming 'yes' in various forms (like yep, yessireebob, yeah, etc...). The whole of the school ran to the Rock 'n' Roller coaster line led by the G- Boys dragging WuFei. Once they were in line, all the teens began to clap, jump up and down, headbang, whatever they could think of doing. They drove the line people insane, so they got in faster!! (this really did happen. We wouldn't shut up. Good times!!) The whole ride was a repeat of MGM Part 1. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that was fun," said Quatre. The ride was over and they were trying to find their bus. Unfortuanatly, the parking lot was huge and their buses had moved to somewhere where they had no idea where it was!! They wandered for twenty minutes until the bus came in front of them and picked them up. The trip back to the hotel was uneventful, because everyone was too tired to do anything. Everyone on the bus died (in other words, they fell asleep!). That was the end of MGM Studios.  
  
Next chapter: Animal Kingdom!! WOO!  
  
Insanity happened every step of the trip. In every park. How'd yins guys like your first day in Florida?  
  
Trowa: I am not going to be outdone by some guy in a pink shirt!!!  
  
Ok...O.o...Um, reviews, please? 


	9. Animal Kingdom I, hell with animals

WOO! MGM IS OVER!!  
  
G-Boys- THANK GOD!! No more TORTURE!  
  
Where'd you get that idea? That was only one DAY!!!  
  
G-Boys- WHAT?!?!?!  
  
That's right! Now, on to day 2!!! Disney's Animal Kingdom!!  
  
Hell Bus 9: Animal Kingdom  
  
"WAKE UP!" screamed a voice outside of the G-Boys' door. They had gotten back to their hotel room late that night and had crashed where ever they fell. It was now seven am, and time for them to eat breakfast, get on the buses, and go to today's theme park.  
In response to the scream, they jumped up, tripped over some random thing lying on the ground, and then fell over. What a wonderful way to wake up, no?  
"Trowa, why'd you leave your underwear out on the floor? I don't want to see it first thing in the morning," WuFei mumbled into the carpet. He had tripped over Trowa's forest green boxers.  
"Better question for you, WuFei." Trowa poked at something on the floor, "Why's you leave tighty- whities out on the floor?"  
That comment earned a hearty laugh from everyone but WuFei, because he was blushing a very red color. "They were all I had clean," he muttered out of embarrassment.  
"Come on, you guys," Quatre said between laughs. "We'd better eat and get on the buses before they leave us here for the whole day!"  
Still chuckling, the guys picked themselves off the floor, got dressed, and went to the main hall for breakfast. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BAGELS!" screamed Duo the second they got in the breafast area. Without a moment to spare, he ran over everyone to get to the little circles of bread.  
"Can today get any worse?" muttered WuFei, only to be drowned out by Trowa and Quatre screaming 'CINNABUNS!!!' and following Duo, only this time they headed to the cinnamon roll warming trays.  
"Mommy," squeaked Heero, hiding behind WuFei.  
"I had to ask, huh?" WuFei muttered yet again. (he always mutters? why?)  
It took WuFei and Heero almost 30 minutes to pry Duo, Quatre and Trowa from the food. In the process the two of them got bitten, scratched and kicked below the belt more than once. (A/N: O_O) Finally, they got them away from the food, and got on the buses.  
"EVERYONE HERE?" screamed the neckbiting chaperone form hell in her ever present megaphone. "IF ANYONE IS MISSING, THEY STUCK HERE AT THE HOTEL FOR A DAY!!! SO! I REPEAT! IS ANYONE MISSING?!?!?!"  
The students were so terrified that they just nodded. A large pile of students in the back of the bus were pilled on top of each other, trying to hide from the evil neckbiting chaperone from hell.  
"EXCELLENT!" she screamed through her megaphone (A/N: I think I'm gonna be deaf once this story's over....) "AND NO ORGIES ABCK THERE!" The students in the back of the bus quickly got off one another a sat in there seats as the bus began moving. "WE'RE GOING TO ANIMAL KINGDOM TODAY!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A giant tree," Quatre said once they got in sight of the park. "A giant tree in the middle of the park. Joy. I wanna climb it."  
"You have a fettish for climbing things," Heero said. "Yesterday when you were very bored you even tried to climb the mouse ears hat. Thanks to you, we almost got kicked out."  
"Sooorry."  
"OFF THE BUS!!!!!" The students got off the bus, mostly deaf due to the meagphone. "HERE ARE YOUR TICKETS! YOU ARE TO REPORT BACK AT 1:30 FOR MEAL TICKETS! GO!" She threw the tickets at everyone and then turned on her heal, marching off to the park.  
"Should we go?" asked Trowa, picking up five tickets off the ground and handing one to each of them.  
"YEPPER!" screamed Duo, running off to the park entrence. Sighing, the others followed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?! I will NOT pull all my stuff out of my POCKETS!" Heero was screaming at the security guard in the main gate. The guard had stopped him because he was wearing cargo shorts, and it was 'required' for the guard to check his pockets. (It ain't. They can only check your bags. Purses and bookbags, mainly)  
"Heero, let's go," WuFei and Trowa each grabbed one of Heero's arms and dragged him away from the guard. "The guy was a pervert, but don't let it get to you."  
"Don't let it get to me? Who said it got to me?!" Heero was thrashing around, trying to get out of Trowa and WuFei's grip. They were causing a huge scene in the bird exhibit (that's the first thing you see when you enter the park. A bunch of caves and birds everywhere.). Every person who walked by cast them curious glances, causing all the G-Boys minus Heero to turn red.  
"Give it a rest," Trowa said, dropping Heero with WuFei doing the same on the other side. Heero crashed to the ground. "Let's go on the safari!" and it was Trowa's turn to charge off into the park with Duo eating his dust.  
It took the gang about 15 minutes to find Trowa, a large chunk of that time used to keep Heero from ripping out the throat of the security guard. Trowa was to be found in the Africa section, starring at all the shops.  
"What took you?" he asked nonchalantly, still looking around the shops.  
"What got into you?" Quatre doubled over panting, they had run once the taller youth had been spotted, and he was out of breath.  
"Lions are on the safari," he said simply. "Let's get in line."  
They got in line for the safari, only to discover the wait was almost forty minutes long.  
"MOVE YOUR ASS, PEOPLE!"  
"Looks like Quatre lost it again..." Duo said.  
  
Next chapter: THE ACTUAL SAFARI! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA!  
  
Heero: Why do you delight in torturing me?  
  
Cuz it is fun. Anyway, that happened to me, so don't feel bad. REVIEW PEOPLE! THE BUTTON! PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
it right here!!!! 


	10. Animal Kingdom II, more hell w animals

YES! Animal Kingdom does suck as a park, but hey! I had fun running rampant around the park and torturing the workers! I asked them how much they make!  
  
WuFei: Tasteless...  
  
WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Trowa: He said tasteless. Impolite to ask that of people.  
  
SO?! DIE FOR INSULTING ME! *grabs bo staff and runs after Trowa and WuFei, tripping them several times and making them land in manure* HAHA! Who rules?! READ ON, MY FELLOW WRITERS AND READERS! READ ON!  
  
Hell Bus Ch. 10: Animal Kingdom  
  
After Quatre's, uh, wonderful outburst in the line of the african Safari, the line moved much faster. In less than five minutes the G-Boys were seated in a little car-train-thing right behind the driver. They weren't the only ones in this car-train-thing (whatever the hell it is!), unfortunately for those people.  
"Welcome to the African Safari!" said thier driver into a walkie talkie that echoed throughout th car-train-thing in a heavily accented voice. "I am your driver this morning! Today we shall explore the mysteries of the African Grasslands. Hold on tight, because this is going to be a bumpy trip."  
The trip was bumpy. Duo and Heero (who were on the ends) nearly flew out of thier seats as the car-whatever-the-hell-it-was ran over some potholes in the road. That little incident made Trowa, Quatre and WuFei have to hold them back from killing the driver.  
"Damn him!" Duo tried to shout through Quatres hand, which was covering his mouth. "Lemme at him, I'll get him good!" Heero was saying basically the same things through WuFei's hand.  
"To your left you shall see some hippos," the driver said through the speaker/walkie talkie. That caused Heero and Duo to shut up and look for the animals. Trowa was the first to see them, and he freaked out at the sight.  
"HIPPOS!" he screamed, trying to jump over Quatre and Duo to get to the hippos. In the process, he nearly fell out of the car-thing. ARGH! IT IS NOW A CAR! Nothing more.  
"Spaz," WuFei said as he grabbed on to Trowa's leg to keep him from getting out. Trowa almost made it, but then the car took a very tight turn causing him to fall backwards onto Duo.  
"Get off me," Duo's voice was muffled due to Trowa's shirt being in his mouth.  
"NO! The hippos..."  
"Now, if you look to your right, you shall see some giraffes, gazelles, and zebras." said the driver, not being very helpful at the moment.  
"OOOOOOOOH!" Trowa dived over WuFei and Heero in a pitiful atempt to get at the animals.  
"OOF! Get OFF!" Heero pushed Trowa off him, causing Trowa to land on his butt.  
"What I do?" Trowa got back on his seat while rubing his tush.  
"Your obsession with animals is out of control," WuFei stated matter- of-factly. "And don't jump on me again."  
Unfortunately for them, the driver decided at that time to announce that they were now arriving at the lions' area of the safari. Needless to say, Trowa freaked more than ever at this sight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Got more duct tape?" Quatre asked Duo. They had had enough of Trowa's mindless antics, so Duo whipped some duct tape out of his pockets and proceeded to tape Trowa to the seat. The job was almost done, they just needed Quatre to put some more tape on his mouth. For some reason, Trowa had turned into WuFei and was screaming 'injustice'. No one understood it, so they taped his mouth shut. (A/N: Wouldn't you?)  
Suddenly, they heard gunshots ring out over the plains.  
"DUCK AND COVER!" screamed Heero, diving under the seat. He was soon followed by the others. Trowa, on the other hand, just fell over due to the duct tape having taped him to the seat.  
"Simba one, come in simba one," a voice echoed through the car.  
"Puumba five, what is it?" the driver spoke into the walkie talkie.  
"We have poachers, and they have got little Red. We need you to go out and get her from the poachers before they harm her."  
Trowa gave an indignant 'buk-gaak!' (chicken sound) after that was stated. Duo quickly stole Trowa's gun so Trowa wouldn't go on a rampage for that elephant.  
"I'm sorry, people, but we must make a detour." The driver put the pedal to the metal and the car ride really got bumpy. After several hairpin turns and rickity bridges, they came into the poacher's camp. Soon after, they ran over the poacher as he tried to cross the road.  
"Good job, simba one," the raidio mystery voice said. "You have sucessfully saved little Red. She is right there to your right."  
Everyone craned their necks to see the elephant sticking it's head out of a truck. All could tell it was-  
"FAKE!? AN ANAMATRONIC ELEPHANT?!" Heero was not happy that they had wasted the whole safari just to rescue an elephant that wasn't real. (jeez, it just a RIDE!) He was still complaining even after they had got off the ride.  
"Calm down," Duo said, but his attempt at calming Heero down didn't work very well.  
"CALM DOWN?! NEVER!" he spun and glared at Duo, "WITH THAT STUPID RIDE AND TROWA FREAKING OUT AT EVERY TURN..."  
"Speaking of which, where is Trowa?" Quatre asked. Indeed, the normally silent one was no where to be found. And then it hit Quatre, "WE LEFT HIM ON THE RIDE!!!!!!"  
And so they ran back to the safari form hell, with Trowa's screams getting louder at ever step.  
  
Animal Kingdom is the worst park, so I shall torture it!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, Trowa, didn't know you were such an animal fan!!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
say something!!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT!  
  
Trowa: ...Fuck you.  
  
Thank you! Hey, wait a minute......  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! 


	11. Animal Kingdom III, Bugs Of HELL!

YAY! I gets more reviews!!  
  
G-Boys- PLEASE! WE BEG OF YOU! STOP ENCOURAGING HER!!!!!  
  
*knocks em out with a baseball bat and then pulls peirogies out of no where and starts munching* Do shut up. If you don't shut up, I torture, you dig? *snaps fingers like a beatnik* Please give me more reviews. More reviews means new chappies faster. I only stick to the update once a week thing when I don't get a ton of reviews. If I get a ton of reviews, (by ton I mean at least 3) the insanity continues much faster!  
  
Hell Bus Ch 12: Animal Kingdom (yet again, oh the surprise...)  
  
"Trowa, why didn't you say something when we left you?!"  
It took the boys almost an hour to fiind thier long lost-still-duct- taped-to-the-seat friend. And when they did, he was handed over with the employees bowing and worshiping them. Apparently, he sucessfully jumped out of the car-thing and tried to wrestle a lion. (A/N: How'd he get out of the duct tape?) The results? A ton of migraines for the staff and booboos (ha! Booboo!!! I love that word...) for Trowa.  
"I couldn't say anything due to the fact that there was duct tape taped up to the wazoo (another fun word!!) on me," Trowa also had several red spots on him. The results of the ripping off of the duct tape. Ow. "I also don't appreciate the fact that you guys wouldn't let me see the animals."  
"There was a big sign, Trowa," Duo said quietly. "It said, 'Don't feed or go near the animals'."  
"Oh. You should have pointed that out to me before, then I wouldn't have gone insane,"  
"D'oh!" Heero slapped himself. But his mood was not improved when a psychotic Flik ran up behind him and gave him a bear hug. "Need...air!!!"  
Quatre quickly ran over and pried Flik off Heero. Unfortunately of Quatre, Flik decided to hug him instead. Thus, Quatre went psycho and freaked everyone in the area out, including Flik.  
"Get off you fuckin bug, I should burn you up with a maginfying glass!!!!!" Quatre then proceeded to bite Flik in the arm. (poor dude in Flik outfit... Might I suggest he gets a rabies shot?) Quickly, Flik let go of Quatre and ran to the other end of the park at a super human speed. "YEAH!? AND STAY AWAY!"  
WuFei, Heero and Duo: O_o  
"I want to see the animals again..." Trowa was starring off into space, talking to himself. Some little kids walked by and pointed at him and laughed, before being slapped by their mothers and walked far, far away.  
"Where did that bug come from, anyway?" WuFei asked, the first one to ask anything of relative importance since Quatre's outburst.  
"Over there," Heero was pointing to the large tree that they had first seen when they entered the park. There was a long line of people waiting under a sign that said 'It's Tough To Be A Bug'. Quatre muttered many, um, colorful phrases after he read that sign. "You guys want to try it? It looks like a ride."  
Shrugging, they got in the line (they had to carry Quatre due to him refusing to go near any bug that would dare hug him) and waited for about 15 minutes. Eventually, they were led into a dark, underground area just below the base of the tree. It was pack full of people, all holding bug glasses that were handed to them as the entered. Duo put on the glasses and tried to see through them.  
"AHH! There's two of everything!!!"  
"Could it be because you have the glasses on upsidown?" Heero asked, shaking his head at the moron.  
"Oh..." Duo quickly fixed the glasses. And then it hit him, "Is this another one of those 3D things?" Before that question could be answered, the doors opened and they were pushed into an auditorium. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quatre, you shouldn't have freaked out on Flik. He was hangng from the ceiling for crying out loud!" WuFei was scolding Quatre after the 15 minute show. He had got bitten when the blonde tried to attack Flik again and he had been stupid enough to hold him back.  
"I wish I could fly, that way I could've murdered him in his stupid home..." Ok, Quatre's having a bad day...  
"Um," Trowa was done mourning the animals, now he was terrified Quatre would go on a killing spree. He had to think of something, fast. "There's a roller coaster in dinoland, you want to go there?"  
"Hey! I didn't know that," Duo was cut off from a sharp jab in the ribs by Heero. "What was that for?!"  
"Shut up before you make things worse."  
"Let's go. Far away from bugs. Dead things are good..." Quatre practically ran from the tree to the dino area of the park. Left without much choice, the others followed him.  
  
It's Sunday, I'm tired, and I can't type anymore. The next chappie will have the roller coaster. For anyone who's been to animal Kingdom recently, there's a coaster called The Time something or other.  
  
WuFei: Is it scary?  
  
Quatre: *still in bad mood* Shut up, you wuss!!!  
  
O.o Help...SEND REVIEWS!!!!!! More reviews, faster updates! Remember...  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
BUTTON! PUSH IT! I accept annoynmous reviews as well as signed. 


	12. Animal Kingdom IV, Spinny Coasters and G...

OOOH! REVIEWS! *hugs reviews*  
  
G-Boys- NOOOOOOOOO *fall on knees while continueing to scream* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Heeheheeheeee! (yes, I really do that when I'm outragously happy) THANK YOU!!!! You have inspired me to write more torture, just like Kurama (YYH) inspired me to paint a picture of roses!! (I am too. Want me to name all the flowers? There's more than one kind) NOW! On with the fun filled chappie of ~torture~!!!  
  
Hell Bus Ch. 12: Animal Kingdom (the revenge of the spinny coaster thing!!! Oh yeah, and the fun-house games)  
  
The speeding roller coaster train ruffled the G-Boys hair as they waited in line. Quatre hadn't even waited for them to catch up; he just got in line. That meant the others had to do quite a bit of line jumping in order to get to him.  
"What took you?" he said, watching with fasination as the cars filled up and left the loading dock. (hey, I do it!!)  
"Why you little..." Heero had to be restrained from strangling Quatre. Heero had had a little mishap while line jumping. As in, whenever he tried to cross over one of those wooden dividers, he got nailed...um...below the belt. Needless to say, he wanted Quatre to pay for his agony. Lucky for Quatre (he's ALWAYS lucky) they were called to get on the ride at that moment.  
"Get in," the ride operator said, shoving the gang into the car (normally these cars can only hold 4, but in here it shall now be ~5~!!!) Wufei got shoved in first, and hit his head off the arm rest thing. He was quickly crushed by Trowa, Heero, Quatre and Duo, in that order. (what does order have to do with it? I do not know) "Strap yourselves in, I don't wanna be sued." Not wanting to get killed by this very pissed off looking operator, they quickly put the harnesses on. "Enjoy the ride."  
The car was circular in shape, with a little clock above their heads that confused the G-Boys. But then again, many things about this park confused them, so they just went with the flow. The car moved along the track and started up a sort of steep hill. There were signs that were only readable as the car passed under them, and what they said worried all the G- Boys but Quatre, who was still a little out of it.  
"Why does that sign say we're going back in time?!" Heero asked in a panicky voice. (Heero's being tortured today. It's his turn) They were right near the crest of the hill, and suddenly a very fake cardboard cutout of a dinosaur popped out right in front of Heero, causing him to freak out and attempt to get out of his harness. Good thing he was stapped in as tight as possible, bad thing was his harness would now cut into his gut for the rest of the ride leaving one of those sealbelt indents in his skin (you know, the freaky ones that take forever to go away...) "Get me OUTA HERE!!!!"  
"Calm down, it's just a ride," Duo said in a calming voice. Er...would-be calm. Heero was freaking out too much for Duo to remain calm. "See? We're going down a hill now...WHAT?! WE'RE GOING DOWN A HILL!!!! AHHH!"  
"Small hill, Maxwell, small hill." WuFei rolled his eyes at Duo, until the car started to spin (Heero: HOLY SHIT!). "MOMMY!!!!!"  
As soon as the car had finished going down the incredably small hill, it turned a sharp corner. That made the car start spinning at an insane speed, causing WuFei and Heero to freak out. Soon, while spinning, they went down an even sharper hill. Then more spins came. The whole ride was about spinning, and was starting to make the guys sick. Soon, they re- entered the station and got out (after about five minutes of constant spinning). Duo tripped over the arm rest as he got out, and then everyone else tripped over him, except Quatre. Quatre leaped over the pile and landed near the exit sign.  
"That was fun, let's do it again." he said as he headed for the ride enterance again. He barely made it away from the others as they chased after him. Suddenly, he stopped and the others ran into him. "Look," he said in a misty, awe-struck voice.  
"What?" Duo asked, clueless as to what Quatre was talking about. He was the only one, though. The other's saw what Quatre had seen, and they, too, had dropped jaws.  
What they were looking at was a gaming area right by the roller coaster. Somehow, they had missed it in their hurry to catch up with Quatre. There were all kinds of stuffed animals hanging above the games where the people were crowded.  
"I want an orange dinosaur..." muttered Trowa. Next to him WuFei was talking about giant stuffed fish. "I challenge you!!" Trowa said suddenly, pointing at WuFei and hitting him in the eye.  
"OW! Alright, I accept your challenge! Best two out of three!" And they were off, off to kick some major ass in the cheesy carnival type games. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
50 dollars and 45 minutes later:  
"You cheat!!!"  
"I did not, you just suck at games, that's what!!!"  
Trowa had beat WuFei severely in all the games, and was currently carrying all his winnings. and all his winnings were orange.  
"Will you give me a stuffed animal, Trowa?" Quatre was begging Trowa for one of his extra animals, but every time Trowa refused. And this time was not much different.  
"NEVER! I will NEVER give up Bobo, and Fluffy, and Killer, and Precious! (for all you Silence of the Lambs and Lord of the Rings fans out there)" Trowa hugged as many animals as he could closer to him in a pitiful attempt to protect them. "Touch them and DIE!"  
Trowa would have said more, but at that moment, a voice echoing through a megaphone ehoed across the park and met their ears.  
"ALL STUDENTS ON THE TRIP, PLEASE REPORT TO THE CHAPERONE STATION NOW TO RECIEVE YOUR MEAL TICKETS! ANYONE WHO IS LATE SHALL NOT EAT EVER AGAIN!!"  
"Uh-oh," Heero said, his eyes widening to un-natural sizes. The G- Boys looked at each other and ran off to the chaperone station before they starved.  
  
Ok, I am ending there. Next chapter: Lunch and the line from HELL that beats all other lines from HELL!!! Will they survive and what will happen?!  
  
Heero: Nothing involving me, I hope.  
  
I dunno, all about how I feel. If some people give me some suggestions as to who I should torture next, I'll think of something. REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!! (by the way, sorry itt took so long to update, I was sick.) 


	13. Animal Kingdom V THE RANDOM DAY OF HELL!

WOW! I getting reviews!! AHHHHH!  
  
Quatre- Why'd you do it? (refering to the reviewers)  
  
WuFei-*on knees begging* NO MORE! I can't take no more!!!  
  
You have no choice in the matter! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Heero- That was weak.  
  
WuFei- That's my line!!!  
  
Sorry, I know it was weak, but I am still sick with an incredably sore throat! Which means more insanity for you because I am technically high on cold medicine! May the hat be with you!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
HellBus ch. 13: Animal Kingdom, when animals from hell are done with torture.  
  
The G-Boys were running through the park to get to the chaperone station before their food ticket was given away. Naturally, they were a bit careless and panicked as they ran through the park. So, when a small group of people jumped in front of them, they skidded to a halt and fell on top of each other in a heap.  
"OW! Duo, get off me!!" Heero screamed in a muffled voice. He was at the very bottom of the pile of bodies.  
"Only if Quatre and Trowa get off me!! I can't breathe you guys!!"  
However, Quatre and Torwa were staring at the people in front of them in shock and ignoring the calls from under them. They only moved when WuFei, Heero and Duo stood up suddenly and they fell over.  
"What's with you?! Why didn't you mo-?" WuFei's voice faded to nothingness when he saw the people in front of him. His jaw dropped like everyone else's.  
(Warning: I really know these people. They do things like this on a regular basis) In front of them were two teenage boys. The shorter one was wearing a black suit with a red undershirt clearly showing. The clothing was a bit big for him, and he had a wicked smile on his face as he looked down at them. (er...up...DON'T HURT ME!!!) The taller one was dressed as the pope complete with the staff. He had a holy glow about him...well, he did...until he turned off the flashlight (Don't waste batteries!!)  
"HI!" the suit-clad boy said.  
"Maxima feces non est in latrina. Maxima feces est in toga.(1)" the pope-boy said in a singy voice.  
"Shut up or I'll hit you with your own staff!" the suit-clad boy said while smacking the pope-boy with his sleeves.  
"I'd like to see you try!" The pope-boy clutched his staff tighter to his chest. "I dare you to try and release this staff from my kung fu grip!!!"  
The suit-clad boy just sighed, rolled his eyes, and quickly snatched the staff off the pope-boy and proceeded to hit him with it.  
"OW! You broke my fingers and my head!!"  
"Shut up! We have a job to do!!!!!!!!" Then he turned to the G-Boys and politely introduced himelf (well, sorta...). "HI! I am Magus, and I am Satan!!"  
"And I am SUPER/KILLER POPE!!!! We were in this fanfic for a reason; we aren't totally random. Gooooooooo us!!!!"  
"Our reason for being here is to steal some cash off the money-man!"  
"It shall go to the church once we get it."  
"NO!!! Slots!"  
"Church!"  
"Slots!!"  
"Church!"  
"SLOTS!"  
"DIE!!!!!" SUPER/KILLER POPE took his staff and savagely beat Magus until he remembered the job they were supposed to do. "Oh right. We must get the money..."  
Magus jumped up from the ground where he had been laying and stod starring at the G-Boys. Slowly, he turned to SUPER/KILLER POPE. "You hit like a wuss."  
"You should see me try and throw a baseball!!"  
Then Magus turned to the G-Boys, "HI AGAIN! I want your money now. GET HIM!!!"  
The G-Boys were totally confused as the pope and satan ran towards them. Then they beat up Quatre, stole all his money, and ran off into the sunset (But it's lunchtime...) They did get some final words in, though...  
"YOU'RE ALL PANSIES!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Quatre, calm down!" Trowa was practically on his knees, pleading the blonde to, calm down. What else?  
"NEVER!!! They stole my money and I want to steal it back!" Quatre was in scary mode ever since the mugging. He was marching off to the chaperone station (hey, ya gotta eat) and fuming about the pope and satan. Quatre was also muttering obsenities and death threats to the invisible pope and satan in front of him. Suddenly, Quatre stopped dead in his tracks, causing Trowa to run into him.  
"Hey, why'd you stop?"  
"Flik." Quatre said simply, an insane look growing in his eyes. Trowa followed his gaze and saw the evil ant from hell from earlier in the day. Before Trowa could do anything, Quatre was off, running towards the evil ant from hell.  
"Uh, guys. We have a problem," Trowa said to WuFei, Heero and Duo. They all starred as Quatre proceeded to beat up Flik and mug him. Quatre even took the guy's costume off in order to get to the wallet. Walking away from the guy-previously-known-as-Flik, he was whistling and counting the cash.  
"OK! Let's get lunch!" he said cheerfully, walking off (he has a slight bounce in his step) to the chaperone station a few feet away. He strolled up to the evil neck-biting chaperoone from hell and said, "Can room 314 have their meal tickets?"  
"WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" she screamed at him through the megaphone. Quatre opened his mouth to reply, but had meal tickets shoved in it instead. "ON SECOND THOUGHT, I DON'T WANNA KNOW!! EAT NOW!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the forest grill (I don't remember it's real name, but it had good food!)  
"Give us the chicken!" the G-Boys chourused at the cashier lady.  
"Alright, boys. Where are your tickets? Thank you." she rung up their order and then screamed into the kitchen, "FIVE ORDERS OF THE HALF A CHICKEN HERE!!!!!"  
That thing about the half a chicken confused them. Since when did they order a half a chicken? The answer came when they looked closer at the menu.  
"It says that the BBQ chicken is an entire half a chicken with corn on the cob, fruit, potatoes, and a dessert." Duo read aloud to the others.  
"That explains it," Heero said as thier food arrived. There indeed was half a chicken smothered in BBQ sauce in the center of a huge plate. Food was overflowing off the plate, and from the look on Duo's face, it wasn't enough. Heero rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, we need a place to sit and eat."  
After about 20 minutes of searching for a seat, they finally found one in an asian pavilion. It was a peaceful place to eat, and very little disturbed thier meal. Unless you count Duo and his fettish for ketchup.  
"Gimme the ketchup or the bird gets it!!" Somehow, he had a sparrow and was holding it hostage for ketchup packets. It didn't bother anyone else that Duo was holding a plastic knife to the birds throat. They just kept on eating. "WHAT?! Does no one care about the little birdie?"  
"Not really," said Trowa, through a mouth full of corn. "They're little rats with wings."  
"Don't you mean pigeons?" Heero asked, his whole face covered in BBQ sauce.  
"Oh, yeah. Then what's he holding again?"  
"A SPARROW!"  
"Whatever, I still don't care. And don't you even think about touching my ketchup!!" Trowa snatched his ketchup away from Duo before the thief could make a move.  
"Dammit!" Then Duo turned his ketchup deprieved rage on the bird. "This is your fault! OW! It bit me!" Then the birdie flew away. "Now I don't have enough ketchup..."  
"You have approximately 50 packets. You'll live." WuFei stated simply, shoving his dessert down his throat. Before Duo could respond, a large group of people walked past thier table and headed to the Asia sector of the park. "Where they going?"  
"How about we ask?" Quatre said. "Excuse me, where are you going? Hellooo?" He was ignored. "This means only one thing, you guys done eating? If so, let's follow them." They quickly finished thier food and followed the group to Asia. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stopped following the group at a large sign that said "Rapid River Falls".  
"What is this?" WuFei said to no one, starring up at the sign the people had gone under.  
"I dunno, but it looks like it's very popular," Heero stated obviously when he saw the line. There was a little sign next to the queue that said "This line is 40 minutes long at this point". "From what we've learned in our few days here, never listen to the line length, because it's almost always shorter. Shall we try out this ride?"  
When the agreement was made, they all got in the incredably long line and waited, like they were supposed to. Even though most of the people in the line were irritated, it was a relativly uneventful wait. Until 20 minutes in when all the G-Boys all began to loose their heads in boredom.  
"WHY ISN'T THIS LINE MOVING?!" screamed Duo when they got to a pavilion. They had initially believed that they were near the end of the line, until Quatre jumped on Trowa's back to see over all the people. They discovered they were less than halfway there, and that made them snap.  
"DUO!" screamed Trowa into his ear. He had been trying for 5 minutes to get Duo's attention, but had been ignored every time. Naturally, he got fed up and screamed.  
"What do you want?"  
"Your about to fall off the wall you are currently sitting on into a a creek. Now, if I know you, you wouldn't like that," Trowa said very quickly before he lost the braided boy's attention.  
"Oh," Duo scooted father from that edge of the wall and continued to rant about the line's length. This all continued for the next 20 minutes. And then suddenly:  
"It's a miracle! THE END OF THE LINE!!!!" Heero was overjoyed to finally get out of the 'line from the seventh circle of hell' as he had put it. He was so overjoyed, in fact, he started to do the macerana. "HEEEEEEEEY MACERANA!"  
All the others, including the people around them and the ride operators, were very disturbed by this. They all worked together and tossed Heero into a raft along with the other G-Boys.  
"What is this ride?" WuFei asked a ride operator as she checked their safety belts. "We got on without knowing."  
"Warning: You may get wet," was all she said. She gave the all clear and they were off to the unknown water ride they accidentally got on because of sheer stupidity and boredom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon getting off the ride:  
"THAT WAS WEAK! I'M NOT EVEN WET!!!!!!" Duo was outraged that they had spent the rest of their day waiting for a ride that was weak. And boy, how weak it was. The most water they got on them was a few drops in the beginning, and that was all. More of a tour ride than a water/thrill ride. "WE WASTED THE WHOLE REST OF OUR DAY IN THAT LINE WHEN WE COULD'VE GONE ON SOMETHING BETTER!!!! NOW WE HAVE TO GO!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone else was in similar spirits as Duo. The ride wait had taken up so much time that now they had to go back on the buses and return to the hotel. All they could think about on the ride home (they remembered where the buses were this time. They didn't get lost) was the hope that tomorrow would be better.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH! ANIMAL KINGDOM IS OVER!!!!!  
  
Heero: What now?  
  
Quatre: When I get my hands on that pope and satan I'm gonna...  
  
You're gonna what? Odds are, they'll beat you up again!  
  
Quatre: *growling at the authoress*  
  
Um...help? Please?  
  
The next section is... EPCOT!!!!!!!!! This most likely will be shorter than the other sectioons, because not much happens there. I'll start writng it after I post this, but reviews are still wanted!!!!! Oh, yeah!!! Before I forget... (1) Maxima feces non est in latrina. Maxima feces est in toga: Latin. Translated means 'There is not a big turd in the toilet. There is a big turd in my pants.' Inside joke for my Latin class.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
Push this button!!! 


	14. Epcot: the beginning from HELL!

Oh, wow. Erm, thanks Cute Anime Kitty...for all those reviews. And what an insane amount of reviews there was!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! Now it seems like I have more reviews than I actually do! WHOO!  
  
Heero: Errr...Why'd you do it!!!!?????  
  
Trowa: Yeah!!!!!! (he speaks!)  
  
SHUT UP NOW!!!!! I LIKE INSPIRATION!!!!!! *drops anvils and frying pans on their heads* Now, Cute Anime Kitty...about Ice Meets Wind...Um...I have something called Severe Writers Block. I can't think of anything right now, so please be patient. That goes for anyone else who is waiting for an Ice Meets Wind update, k? Or Ghost and Shadow. Now, on with this fic, which I do not have writers block on for some strange reason!  
  
Epcot: The beginning (ooooo. Ominus title. I LOVE IT!!!!!! Oh, yeah. This is their third day in Florida. That's right! They have only been here for 3 days!!!)  
  
The day began for the G-Boys in the same way it did every single day: tripping over things, beating each other to a pulp to be first in the bathroom...you know the drill by now. But today, breakfast was serving something different. Something not sweet and cinnamony. Something called:  
"BACON AND EGGS?!" Quatre almost passed out when he realized no cinnabuns were to be served. "WHERE THE FREAKIN HELL ARE MY CINNABUNS!!!!?????"  
Trowa was suffering from extreme withdrawel from the Cinnabuns. He was rocking back and forth on the floor sucking his thumb and whimpering.  
Trowa wasn't the only one. Duo was also having issues because he couldn't find his bagels. He was running around with a squirt gun and interogatting people who he thought had the bagels. "Where were you on the night of the 25th at 6 am?! You don't know!? HA! Guilty!!!"  
Er...(Duo interogatted this authoress as well). Go away. Anywho, after about 45 minutes of hell for the other people eating breakfast, the G- Boys got picked up and thrown on the buses. And then they were off, to Epcott for a day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY! Lookit! An oversized bowling ball!!!!!" Duo had just got his first sighting of Epcot, and he thought for some strange and inexplicatble reason that the silver orb in the front of the park was a bowling ball. "I wanna go bowling now!"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" the whole bus screamed. They had had it with Duo and his ranting. He had been going non-stop ever since they threw him onto the bus after breakfast. It was getting to the point where someone (*cough* WuFei! *cough*) had supplied them all with rope and duct tape. The plot was afoot to tie him up and leave him in the nasty bathroom in the back of the bus. Lucky for Duo, they reached their destination before everyone could have their fun. "Awwwwww. Why'd we get here NOW?" they all chorused. Duo was still talking about bowling.  
"OFF THE BUS AND GRAB YOUR TICKETS NOW!!!!!!!" the evil neck-biting chaperone from hell screamed (into her megaphone) "LET'S MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!!! MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF THEIR SEATS BEFORE I KICK THEM OUT!!!!!!!" Everyone was off the bus in an eye blink after that statement. The G-Boys were the last ones off, so their butts hurt the worst and their tickets had Minnie Mouse on them.  
"Minnie?" Heero pouted. "I wanted Donald..."  
"Quit whining," WuFei said while slapping Heero several times. "Where should we go first?"  
"I wanna go to the bowling ball!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo was jumping up and down like a crazy little two year old.  
"Um...maybe we should wait for the line to get shorter," Quatre said after spying the line length. "It says the line is about 30 minutes long...but that time thingy yesterday lied. Maybe we should wait." However, after he said that Quatre really wished he had kept his mouth shut. Duo started to bawl like a baby and whine and throw a temper tantrum right in front of the bowling ball thing (I forgot it's name...Mission Earth or something??)  
"OW!!!!! SHUT UP DUO!!!!!!" Heero screamed while covering his ears. He forgot about the ticket for the time being. "I SAID SHUT UP!!!!" Suddenly, as if it were a miracle, the line was 10 minutes long. Actually, the people closest to the G-Boys couldn't take the screaming, so they left as quickly as possible. Duo immediately shut up.  
"Let's go!" he stated, grabbing them all by the wrists and dragging them into line. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Less than 10 minutes later...  
  
They were in the blue car never-ending loop thing. They all paired up, but left Duo by himself because they were all mad at him for making them do this. They were currently going up a tall, very dark hill, and Trowa was falling asleep already.  
"Wake me when it's over," he muttered, slumping over the door and starting to snore (Hey! THAT RHYMES!!!!!!!). He woke up very quickly, though, when the train of cars jerked to a halt. "Ow! I slammed my head off the hand bar!"  
"Uh, is it just me, or can we not see anything?" WuFei asked, sounding a bit scared. His voice was squeaking.  
"Let's check. WuFei, can you see my hand?" Heero asked him, waving his hand in front of waffle-boy's face. "Hey! My hand just hit something!!"  
"That would be my nose."  
"Oh."  
"It's official, people!" Quatre yelled back at them, "We are stuck in the darkest part of this ride. At least, I think this is the darkest part..."  
Before any of them could respond, a voice came on over the speaker system.  
"Everyone, the ride is shut down," this guy was talking like Darth Vaider, right down to the over dramatic breathing. "The ride has shut down. Move and I shoot, because the ride has shut down. PLEASE STAY PUT!!!!!!"  
"How did he know I was moving?" WuFei said in an even more scared voice. (This authoress uses night vision to give you the play by play) "WAHH! Mommy! I'm scared of the dark!" and he began to cry like a baby. Heero moved far away from him, edging away so far that he fell into the leg area of the car.  
"Um, I'm stuck in the leg area here, WuFei. Can you stop crying and help me o-OW!!!! YOU STEPPED ON ME!!!!!!!!"  
"I want my mommy!"  
"Hey! Purple!" Duo screamed, looking up at the ceiling. Everyone looked up and yes, there was a large purple streak across the sky. Everyone was so fascinated by the purple-ness that they didn't notice the ride was moving again, at least, they didn't until...  
"EVERYONE!!!! THE RIDE IS MOVIN AGAIN!!!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!" screamed the Darth Vaider guy. All the G-Boys plus some other tourists jumped out of their seats and got stuck in the foot area. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pull me outa here, my butt's asleep!" The ride was finally over, and Heero was still stuck in the foot area thing. Quatre and Trowa were pulling at his arms, trying to get him out. Duo was laughing his ass off looking at Heero with his butt stuck, and WuFei was sitting in a corrner, rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb. "Hey. Is this ride still moving?" Indeed the ride WAS still moving. See, this ride technically never stops. Anyway, the thought of the ride still moving sent Heero into a panic. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!"  
"One, two, three, PULL!!!!" Trowa screamed, and he and Quatre pulled as hard as they could. Heero popped out of the car and landed on the two of them.  
"THANK YOU!!!!!" He screamed hugging them both to the point where no air was left in them.  
"AIR!!!!!!!" Quatre whisper/screamed.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Duo was having the time of his life. When he calmed down, he asked the question they were all thinking. "Hey, where do you wanna go now?"  
"No rides, now! I no wanna go on another ride." WuFei was still in a corner sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth.  
"Um, WuFei, how about you pick?" Trowa asked causiously. WuFei pulled out a map of the park (I don't remember giving him that) and pointed to an area near the World Showcase. "Alright, lead the way." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is this? This ain't a ride." The G-Boys were standing in front of an igloo that WuFei had led them to. People were walking in and out of the thing, carrying little cups of some kind of liquid.  
"I pick it, so we go in!" WuFei grabbed Duo and shoved him inot the cold little igloo. "Let's go." The others shrugged and followed, not wanting to be left behind.  
"Is that cave man holding a Coke?" Quatre asked, sopping about halfway through their treck through the igloo. He stopped in front of a display where a cave man was, indeed, holding a Coke.  
"I won't ask, so keep moving," Heero said, realizing the two of them had fallen behind the other three. Running, they caught up to the others just in time to see them go through a set of double doors. They pushed their way through to doors to find themselves in a room full of Coke merchandise. "Huh?"  
"Hey, look! Free drinks!" Quatre ran over to the fountaind and started to fill up dixie cups of the substances.  
"Italian soda?" Duo asked himself, looking at the labels of the drinks. "Can't be that bad, right?" He filled a littlecup up with the clear liquid and drank some. He very quickly spit it out. "Bitter!!!!!!!!"  
They all had a lot of fun for about half an hour, mixing drinks from various other countries. They kind of became drunk on the pop. However, it wasn't until they were back in the park when they realized they should not have drunk so much.  
"I GOTTA PISS!!!!" the all screamed, and ran to the nearest bathroom, knocking many over in their way.  
  
Well, that's the beginning of Epcot! Unfortunately, I haven't been to Disney as of late, so I haven't gone on mission space. So sorry, but that ride won't be here.  
  
Heero: WHAT?! A SPACE RIDE?! LET ME AT IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
I just said, it won't be in here! *hit Heero with a basball bat* Anyway, people. I want to ask all you people who like this story a favor. Can we try for 75 reviews? PLEASE!? You would make my millenium if you did!!!!!  
  
This chapter is brought to you by a 2 hour snow delay in Pennsylvania.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
Please review and help meet the goal!!!!! 


	15. Epcot 2: Hell of All Imaginable Hell!

*stretches* Wow am I tired. Maybe I should stop staying up to watch 'who's line?'.  
  
Heero: YES! Do that! And maybe you'll stop making my butt get stuck in seats!!!!!  
  
WuFei: Why did I act like a baby in the last chapter? WHY?!  
  
Cuz you're scared of the dark. And besides, those robots in there are freaky.  
  
WuFei: Oh, yeah.  
  
Anyway, thank you people for the reviews as of yet, but remember!!!!!! AIM FOR 75!!!!!!! Not that far off, you know? Anyway, this story most likely will have a sequal...once I go on this year's trip!! *wink*  
  
G-Boys: WHAT?! ANOTHER TRIP!!!!!!!??????  
  
Uh, yeah. I am in marching band. We go on trips.  
  
Quatre: Where's this year's trip going to be?  
  
Well...I won't tell!!!!! UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!! Now! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
HellBus 15: Epcot: Mission: Hell Of All Hell  
  
After relieving themselves in the nearest and most convinient facility, the G-Boys were at a loss as to what they should do now.  
"I'm bored," Duo whined, plunking down on the nearest bench. The others followed suit, except Trowa missed the bench and fell into a bush next to the bench.  
"YEOW!!!!! There's a bush up my ass!!!!!!" Trowa lept up and there were several pine needles clinging to his butt. "GET THEM OFF!!!!!!!!!" He did the wierdest little panic dance until he realized no one would help him. "Fine, I'll get them off myself," he muttered, brushing the needles off his butt. (No one wanted to do it for him. Who would? Unless your a rabid Trowa fangirl [or guy. I know one. Goes to my school. Freaky, no?])  
WuFei just rolled his eyes after that scene and took out a park map. (I gave it to him this time) "Let's see, this park isn't too big. Um, we could tour the World Showcase," he pointed to the giant circle at the farthest end of the park. "Or we could try to get in line for test track. According to this map, it's the most popular ride." In the end, they all agreed to go on the test track. Trowa walked with some wincing because he missed some of the needles.  
"Yeow! Hey, will someone stand in front of me so I can get these needles out?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!" the G-boys' jaws were dropped to the ground as they watched the amazing, stupendous, all around great ride: Test Track. "THERE GOES ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all pointed to a car speeding along the track above their heads. Earlier, when they had first got in line, Duo and Trowa had almost fallen over when they craned their necks too far back.  
"Hey," Heero whispered to WuFei. "Do you realize we've been in line for almost half an hour and Quatre hasn't freaked out yet?"  
"IT'S A MIRACE!!!!!!!!!!" WuFei whisper/screamed (have you ever done that? It's fun!!!) However, nothing escapes Duo's supersonic hearing!  
"WHAT IS?!?!?!" he screamed, jumping on WuFei and putting him into a headlock. "TELL ME TELL ME!!!!!!" Apparently, he wanted to see a miracle, mainly because he had never seen one before...(But he has seen lots of dead people! That's from Episode Zero ( amanga of Gundam Wing), in case you never heard/read it.) "TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!" Duo began to shake/ strangle WuFei.  
"Duo, I need AIR!!!!!!!" WuFei could barely talk now, because he was being deprieved of the number one thing that kept him alive! Fortuantely for WuFei (no matter how much this authoress regrets it) they were called into the briefing room of the ride.  
"HEY!!!! LET'S GO, WUFEI!!!!!" Duo shouted into Wufei's ear, deafing him along with his lack of air crisis. Duo dragged him into the room, while the other's followed falling over each other in laughter.  
"HI!!!!!! Welcome to test track!" A man on a video had appeared on the TV and was talking to them. He seemed rather insane while the woman at his side seemed to know what she was doing. "Today, you'll be testing a new car for us!"  
"SIR!!!" asked the woman abruptly, looking shocked, "We use DUMMIES for that! NOT HUMANS!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, then they are dummies for going on this ride," he whispered back. Then he addressed the audience, "Well, were going to put you through a series of obstacles today, including break checks and speed bumps. There are about 6 different test you must go through, and this lovely woman shall pick the last one!"  
"Are you sure?" she asked, and the man nodded, "Ok, then. Everyone, it's your funeral." a film covered the pair, and the film was showing a car speeding down a highway and crashing into a wall. Duo and Quatre paled slightly at the sight of a lone wheel rolling across the screen. "Enjoy your ride on the Test Track!"  
Doors opened to the right and everyone filed through, including the G- Boys. Well, actually they were pushed through the doors because the crowd was right behind them.  
"Hey! I wanna ride in the green car!" Quatre said, starring at the long line of cars in front of them. people were constantly entering these cars, and there seemed to be no end to the line (of cars, I mean. There is never an end to the line of people!)  
"No! Blue!" Heero said, immediately starring at the blue cars in the line.  
"Green!"  
"Blue!"  
"Green!"  
"Blue!" and so it continued until it was their turn to get a car. Quatre and Heero were still arguing about what color car they would get, until a red car stopped in front of them.  
"Get in," said the operator. When they didn't respond, he threated to kick them off the ride. After all that waiting? NEVER!!!That got them in the car in a hurry. "Three in the back, two in the front!"  
Duo, Heero and WuFei sat in the back of the red car, Trowa and Quatre sat up front. Quatre was on the driver's side on the car.  
"HEY!!!!! I got a wheel!!!!!!" he tried to turn the wheel, but realized it was stuck. He continued to pull and fight the wheel until the seatbelt checker further down the line pried his hands off the wheel in order to check his belt.  
"Please hold on to the bar in front of you. we don't want to be sued if one of you falls out of the car."  
"I HAVE A WHEEL!!!!!!!" (gee, I wonder who said that?)  
Suddenly, the car sped up the hill giving them all whiplash. It turned a very tight corner, throwing WuFei onto Duo and Heero. Then the out of contorl speeding car sped down a hill and over several speed bmps. The wheel Quatre was so proud of dug into his gut.  
"Now testing the breaks," a computer voice sounded inside the car. The car breaked abruptly and the breaks locked. (not a good thing. It causes the car to spin out) The car side out of control into a series of orange cones. THen the car sped up again and breaked again, this time the breakes did not lock and the car DIDN'T spin out of control. The car then slowed to a halt.  
"Never, again!" Trowa declared, looking very pale. Trowa didn't like he car spinning out of conrtol. "Wait, why are we stopped in the middle of the room?"  
Heero spoke up right behind Trowa's head, causing Trowa to jump. "You remember the final test we must go through?"  
"Yeah the car cra-," Trowa paled even more, if that was possible. "HOLY SH-!!!!!!!!!"  
He was cut off as the car sped straight at a wall. At the last moment, the wall opened to reveal the outside track. A split second after they exited the wall, a sign passed overhead saying they were going 60 miles an hour. Next second the car flipped over the edge of the railing onto the waiting crowd below, killing all in sight!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that didn't happen. I just thought it would be funny. Anyway, the car stopped at the final station and the G-Boys got out. Well, Trowa had to be carried out. Heero too, because Trowa wasn't letting go of him. Which leads this authoress to wonder: how the hell did Trowa grab onto Heero when Heero was sitting behind him?! Anywho, they somehow got the two of them out of the car.  
"No more, NO MORE!!!" Trowa whined, being pried off Heero's neck by Duo and the jaws of life. Good thing, too. Heero was turning blue.  
"SWEET AIR!!!!!!!" Heero screamed, gasping in breathes in an over- dramatic way. "HUFF AND PUFF IN THE AIR!!!!!"  
"Is he smoking something?" Duo asked, alarmed as Heero continued to be over dramatic and fell to his knees. He was still gasping in the air.  
"Uh, guys?" Quatre asked, poking Trowa with a stick to keep him (Trowa) as far from him as possible. Trowa was currently trying to latch onto Quatre. "Let's go on something calmer, so Trowa can relax a little bit...please?! Before the jaws of life have to be used again!"  
WuFei whipped out his wonderful map and consulted it. "There is a ride in Mexico in the world Showcase. Acording to here it's a boat ride through the wonders of Mexico. Let's go on that, it should calm him down."  
Then they all proceeded to drag Trowa to the new ride, amognst his creaming and Heero's over dramatic gasps of air. Wait. Why's he still doing that? His lungs should be EXPLODING by now...Ok, now he's turning colors...Wait! I'll stop narrating that part, let's skip ahead to the Mexican Boat Ride, and warining: THIS PART IS ABSOLUTELY TRUE!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HOLA!!! THIS IS THE MEXICO RIDE!!!!!!" the operator said the first part cheerfully, but in the next second his whole demeanor changed. "Three in the back, two in the front, and be quick about it."  
The G-Boys piled into the medium sized wood boats, Quatre, Duo and WuFei filled the back row. Then the operator pushed the boat off and the ride begun. The G-Boy's passed a 'volcano' on their left and a resturant on thier right.  
"HEY!!!!!!!" Duo screamed from the front seat at the diners, "HOW'S THE FOOD?! IF IT'S GOOD, CLAP!!!!!" several people clapped for him. "THANKS FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT!!!!!" he screamed as the boat passsed through a fog near the volcano, shielding them from sight. "HEY!" Duo shouted again, this time when they were halfway through the fog. "I can see my BREATH!!!!!! INHALE THE SMOKE SO YOU CAN SMOKE!!!!!" (we really screamed this, it was messed up. I know, I am insane. I'll shut up now.) Everyone inhale the fog and then breathed it out when they got out of the fog. Their breaths were little clouds in front of them, and it did look like they were smoking. Then, the music began.  
"WHAT'S WITH THE HORRIBLE MUSIC?!" Quatre screamed while covering his ears.  
"UGH! I feel like doing the tango now..." WuFei muttered. Then he realized something, "I don't know HOW to do the tango!!!"  
Lucky for those two, the boat entered another room at that moment. And that room was filled with:  
"Puppets?! PUPPETS?!" Duo was freaking out, that means that those puppets scared him.  
"Hey Duo, see that skeleton up there?" Heero pointed to the bridge they were about to go under. On that bridge was a trio of instrument playing skeletons (I forgot the actual instruments). "The one playing the bass. That's your boyfriend."  
"Hey! Call me!" Duo screamed at the skeletons as they passed under the bridge. And yes, there were guys in my boat and that's what they did. Don't get me wrong, I gave Duo the better looking one! See, they said the skeleton with the bass was my steady boyfriend whom I had been dating for a year and a half. I'm rambling, aren't I? I can't help it!!!!!! I SORRY!!!!!  
After passing through several more doll infested rooms, they entered a calming room with a water fall. They were all relaxing and allowing their hearing to come back (Duo wouldn't stop screaming), when a girl on a video screen poped up right beside them and tried to sell them things!!!!!! (THE HORROR!!!!) Naturally, Quatre freaked out and tried to jump out of the boat into one foot deep water and drown himself. We all know what that outcome would be!  
Anyway, back to the girl. She tried to sell them a drum, a guitar and the last thing was a shawl she threw around their shoulders and then FLASHED THEM!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! (sugar good.)  
Finally, their boat left that area with the flashing sales girl and onto an area with...  
"People hanging by their necks?!" Heero screamed, starring at the puppets revolving in a circle that did indeed look like they were suspended by their necks. Over head, lights made to look like fireworks exploded overhead. The boat went around the corner and arrived in the final room.  
"Welcome back from your tour of Mexico. Come again!" a voice said to their left.  
"It over!" screamed Quatre, Heero, Duo and WuFei, all releaved to get off the ride. But when they went to get off, Trowa held them all back.  
"I wanna go again." he stated in a deadly tone. He freaked everyone else out, so they got on the ride. Except they didn't even need to move their butts. The operator just stuck them on the same boat and sent them off again with out letting them out.  
This ride continued for 15 more times. (really happened.) Each time with some differences. If your curious about the differences, email me and ask. I might just tell you all in the next chapter if: I GET 75 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
There you go! The ever faithful readers' Christmas gift. Merry Christmas, and please make my day by giving me 75 reviews! I'll tell you everything if you do! Please?! 


	16. Epcot 3: Hell Around the World!

Still, the goal is 75 reviews. Still not yet accomplished!  
  
Heero: Keep it that way!  
  
Trowa: Don't let her get to the FINAL SECTION!!!!!!!  
  
I save the best insanity for the last! In other words, the best is yet to come! So, keep bringing in the reviews! Ah yes, I shall now refresh your memories:  
  
When the goal of 75 reviews is reached:  
  
1. I shall reveal where the sequal shall take place  
  
2. I say what else happened during that boat ride  
  
3. Anything else I can think of that will make this story even funnier!  
  
So please! MORE REVIEWS!!!!!! REACH THE GOAL! Here's the last chappie of Epcot, I said this section was short!  
  
HellBus 16: Epcot: Hell Around the World!  
  
After the 15 rounds of the Mexican boat ride, all the guys were sick of Mexican music. Yes, even Trowa, the one who wanted to go on the ride that many times in the first place!  
"If I hear on more Mexican song, I'm gonna kill Trowa and then go insane!!!!!!" Heero and WuFei screamed together. The G-Boys ran out of the Mexican area (a step pyramid) and turned left and ran that way.  
"Hey look at that!" Duo pointed and stopped dead in his tracks, causing his friends to either crash into him or swerve and crash into someone or something else.  
"YEOW!!!!! NOT MORE BUSHES!!!!" screamed a non existant Trowa. Ok, he wasn't non-exisitant, he just crcashed into (you guessed it) the bushes on the side of the street. He swerved around Duo, tripped over a baby carriage (don't worry, it was empty. I think...) and crashed into the bushes with more needles than the ones he had sat on before. "SOMEONE GET ME OUTA HERE!!!!!!!" (A/N: Who gonna help? Sure as hell ain't gonna be me. Hey, everyone. Just so you know: someone really did have these issues with bushes down in Disney. Er...heh! That someone would be me... *turns red with embarresment* I'm a TOTAL klutz)  
"I'm stuck in a boat," WuFei said bluntly. The only way anyone would know WuFei had fallen into a boat was because only his feet were showing. (I jumped in the boat, I didn't crash! ^_^ Good for me!) "Will the people who crashed into one another please bring some assisstance over here so that I may get out and kill Duo for stopping for no real reason in the first place?!" He said that in one breath, what an accomplishment. All the readers, give Wuffles a hug!!!!! *readers give Wuffles a hug, which tortures him even more!*  
Duo, Quatre and Heero untangled themselves from the pavement and went over to help the 2 who were in peril. After much pulling on his arms, WuFei eventually came free from the boat, but his pants almost came down in the process. I guess it was his butt stuck in the little boat. Anyway, Trowa came out of the bushes of his own accord; completely covered in needles. Some of these needles were in unmentionable places. (Ok, that DID NOT happen to me. Thank god) The rest of the G-Boys resigned to help Trowa brush off the needles this time, but for a price.  
"So I owe everyone a snack/souviener thing?" Trowa asked, starring at them for charging their services.  
"Yep, we don't do this for nothing," Heero said. He was the main negotiator.  
"Ok, everyone but Duo; he caused this so he gets nothing. Also, nothing more than 10 bucks each." All the G-Boys agreed to these clauses, except Duo who almost protested, and then saw WuFei and Trowa glaring daggers at him. Not wanting to be killed, he agreed. "So," Trowa continued aftre the agreements. "Why did you stop, Duo?"  
"Huh? Oh." Duo faltered, debating telling why he stopped. He had a brief argument with himself in his head *chibi Duo vrs. chibi Duo* and told them: "There, right there. A ride with a short line. Do you wanna go on it? Looks like it won't be a long wait."  
"Where are we?" WuFei asked, looking around at the unfamiliar buildings (dude, is he dumb or what? I mean, their still in FLORIDA!! Come on! You didn't suddenly fall through a dimensional portal and end up somewhere else! *that's in Ice Meet Wind*)  
"Norway," Quatre said, the only one to look at the huge sign in front of them. Then he added, "There ride here is called the Tour of Norway. No other info, so should we try it?"  
They all consented to try the ride, and got in the relatively short line (short in Disney is about 15-20 minutes) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, about 15-20 minutes later, they were next to get on the ride. And then their vehicle for the ride turned the corner...  
"NO BOATS!!!!!!" screamed Heero and Quatre. The last ride scared them shitless with the baots. Now, they were going on another boat ride. And they couldn't get out of it! *dun-dun-dun- duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn* (yes, I am wierd) They grabbed a hold of whatever they saw first: for Quatre, it was one of the line barricades; for Heero...ot was the ride operator.  
"Will you get off me, ja?!" the girl asked, trying to shake Heero off her. All she succeeded in doing was make Heero stop choking her and start making him grip onto her leg with such force she lost feeling in in. "Sir, don't make a scene!" she screamed. Her cries were heard by fellow operators and between four extra people each, Heero and Quatre were pried off their respective clutches and thrown head first into the boat.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they screamed as the boat set off on the ride. All of them screamed like girls when the boat began to go up a hill, with a bright light at the top. It wasn't until they reached the top that it was discovered it was an ugly statue with a flash light for an eye.  
"Oh, that's pleasant. No, it really is." WuFei muttered, embarrassed that he had screamed like a girl (how dishonorable! FFX-2 is a kick ass game, but you didn't need to know that!).  
The boat then turned and went into an area that remineded them of fairy tales. Trolls and all sorts of things were everywhere, the troll being directly in front of them.  
"Wait! Directly in front of us?! I don't see a turn, where we go?!" Heero freaked, along with the little girls in the front of the boat. As it turns out, the boat went halfway off the waterfall (or drop off. There is no trck in front, you turn at the waterfall. It's hard to esplain unless you've been on it) and fell BACKWARDS down a rather steep slope.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *scream, in other words*" the G- Boys screamed like little girls, just like the little girls in front of them! (or is it behind?...) And then SPLASHEROO!!!!!!! The boat landed in a lagoon type area with a splash. A small one, but enough to make WuFei freak out...er...severely.  
"I'm melting, I'm melting!" WuFei 'melted' onto the floor of the boat. He landed on Duo's feet, and let's just say Duo wasn't too happy about it.  
"Damn it, waffle boy! Get the hell off my feet! You ain't a feather, you know!" Duo proceeded to kick (attempt to kick) and punch WuFei, all the while the waffle king himself kept screaming that he was melting. And believe this authoress here, nothing would give her more pleasure than to do that to him. But that would ruin the final section of this story! ^_^ Sorry folks, he lives.  
"WuFei..." Quatre said in a mystical voice. "WuFeeeeeeeeeiiiiii...WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" he screamed into the waffle king's ear.  
"Mommy!" WuFei had fallen asleep on the floor of the boat, on top of Duo's feet. "Where am I?"  
"Dude, the ride ended 20 minutes ago. We've spent that long trying to get you up, and now, thanks to you, there is a back up of boats." Heero pointed behind their boat, and, sure enough, every other boat on the ride was sitting behind them. Needless to say, the occupants weren't too happy.  
"Off the ride!" the attendents kicked all the G-Boys off the ride and onto the street. Where they landed on their butts. Or, in Trowa's case, yet another bush.  
"GOD DAMN BUSHES!!!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow...Ow..." Trowa was having more difficulty walkng than ever before. Every step he took made him wince in pain and asy 'ow'. "Where...ow...are we...ow...going...owie!...now?"  
"Japan." Heero said simply, leading the way to the Japan section of the world showcase. The others had an O.o look about them and then followed.  
At the showcase of Japan:  
"KIMONO! WHOOOOO!"  
"Heero, I get the impression that's a WOMAN's kimono."  
"What gives you that impression?"  
"Uh, there are flowers on it," Quatre and Trowa were trying to convince Heero that the kimono he currently was wearing was not meant for men. They weren't suceeding.  
"I like it!" Heero now grabbed the accessories and paraded around the shop in the kimono. He scared the clerks on the counter into screaming fits.  
"I am so glad he kept his clothes on underneath that," Duo muttered. "It would be creepy if he ran around in that thing in his boxers."  
"Heero, time to go! Take the kimono off!" Quatre and WuFei ran over to Heero, yanked the kimono off him and threw it at Duo. Duo saw the pricetag and almost fainted.  
"HE WAS PARADING AROUND IN A $200 KIMONO?!"  
"Wow," WuFei said. "What would happen if he ripped it or something?"  
"I'm not paying! Remember, I was MUGGED?!" Quatre had his old memories of the pope and satan resurface and proceeded to strangle whoever was closest. Heero.  
"I'm SORRY! Stop it, Quatre!" Heero was gasping out the words as Quatre strangled him, "I'll never run around in a kimono again! STOP IT!"  
"Damn pope and satan!" Quatre wasn't about to let go of Heero, but Duo and WuFei pried him off the poor japanese boy. Just in time too, Heero was about to black out.  
"Let's just get some candy and leave," Trowa suggested, grabbing some packs of candy and running to the checkout area. Less than 5 minutes later they were back out on the street, wandering around aimlessly; watching the stores and resturaunts close for the night. It was sunset, though.....  
"Let's go to the American Adventure," Duo sugested, pointing to the large building not far from where they were now. "We still have some of thos meal coupons that we found on our doors earlier this morning. Why don't we eat dinner there?"  
"Sounds good," Quatre said, thoroughly calmed down from the incident in the japanese store. "Hey, did anyone see that sign on the pole back there? It said that Davy Jones is performing at the American Adventure tonight. Maybe we'll catch some of the show." (Here we come/ walking down the street/ we get the funniest looks/ from everyone we meet/ HEY HEY We're the Monkees!/ People say we monkey around/ but we're too busy singing/ to put anybody down... ^_^ This authoress loves the Monkees very much. If you don't like them, your problem, not mine. This really did happen when my school was down there. He did perform.)  
"That'd be interesting," Trowa said, eyeing the stage set up for the nights performance.  
"Let's eat first, though. I'm dieing for a burger," Duo pushed the glass doors open and ran into the cafeteria-like resturaunt. "FOOOOOOOOOOD!!!! EATABLE FOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!! COME TO DADDY!!!!!" (I did this, except I said come to mommy! ^_^)  
"I'm hungry too," Trowa muttered, and then looked at Heero. They nodded, and then ran after Duo, the two of them screaming, "COME TO US BEFORE DUO EATS YOU ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL FOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Quatre and WuFei just stood there, very confused as to where all this energy came from. THen they just shrugged and WALKED through the door. Walked!!! That's no fun! And then *dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn* Quatre saw the line.  
"HOLY CRAP! THAT LINE GOES ON TO ETERNITY! WHY THE HELL ARE WE GONNA WAIT IN IT?!" yet again, Quatre freaking out got the G-Boy's much faster service and an incredably shorter line. 5 seconds later they were eating at a table right by the doors so they could get a quick get away and run down to the show.  
"Hey, where's the ketchup?" Duo had been searching all around for the ketchup dispenser, but he couldn't find it. "WHERE'S THE FREAKIN KETCHUP?!"  
"Duo, look right behind you," WuFei pointed behind Duo, but all that did was make Duo spin in a circle, thoroughly confused...yet again. "No, not spin in a circle and wait for the ketchup to come to its all mighty ruler! I mean, if you were to sit down, you'd sit on ketchup!!!!!!"  
"Oh," Duo spun around and grabbed a ton of ketchup and sat back down. (wow. a lot of 'and's there. I hate the word 'and')  
The G-Boys shoved the food down their throats and then ran out to see the show. The show was only 30 minutes long, but needless to say it was very good. At one point, two girls in ther teens ran up on stage and got their picture taken with Davy. (I know those two girls. It was ones birthday, and the other was a huge fan. They got front row seats becuase they told the security guard guy what was going on. Lucky...) And finally the show was over, and it was time for the wonderful fireworks display. The G-Boys could care less.  
"So we stay, watch the fireworks and then go back to the hotel, right?" Quatre asked WuFei as they walked down the very very crowded streets, looking for a spot to stand and watch the fireworks. Wufei nodded, and Quatre sighed. "It's 30 minutes until the fierworks start, and then there is the factor of how long the fireworks are. It could easily be an hour or more until we get out of here."  
"I can't stand this park anymore," WuFei screamed, doing a dramatic fainting spell onto a bench. "If I stay here anymore I think I'll lose it!"  
"What can't you stand? This park or the fact we stopped in Germany to see the fireworks?" Trowa asked, a smile creeping onto his face. He knew what the answer was going to be.  
"Germany! No wait! Both!" WuFei lifted a hand off the bench and waved it around to make his point. "Couldn't we have stopped in China?"  
"Sorry, but China's on the other side of the lake. You're stuck here." Heero said, poking Wufei to see if he was alive. "The fireworks start soon. Get up or you miss them."  
"Fine," WuFei pouted and sat up on the bench, starring over the lake. "Looks, people in boats."  
"Thank you captian obvious," Duo rolled his eyes. He had been starring and talking to Quatre about the boats for the past 10 minutes. Did WuFei just realize that now? (YES!!!!!!!!!-says it like Robin Williams in Mrs. Doubtfire.) "They're pyrotechnicials who are going to make large pillars of fire appear at the appropriate moments when they are cued by the guys talking through their headsets."  
"Huh?" Heero and WuFei said, missing the point entirely. They have a veeeeeeeeeeery short attention span. Either that or they just didn't listen to Duo at all anymore. Sucks to be them.  
"Hey, look. The fireworks are starting!" Quatre said, pointing to the sky. Fireworks were bursting all over the sky, and then the music began. It was a slow song, but with nice vocals, and then the lamp they were standing under burst into flame, along with several others at various intervals along the lake. At the same moment the fire burst from the lamps, the globe in the center of the lake lit up. It floated in the air with images from all over the world projected on it.  
"That's cool lookin'," Duo said, the lights reflecting off his eyes. He hadn't blinked during the whole thing.  
"Sad song. Good song, but sad." Quatre had paid the most attention to everything. As in, Duo paid attention to the globe, Heero and WuFei only starred at the fireworks, and Trowa was fascinated by the random pillars of fire bursting on the lake.  
During the finale, the globe opened and a huge torch of fire emerged from within.  
"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!! O.O" the G-Boys all said, eyes getting bigger by the second. And then, the light went out and it was announced the park would close in 10 minutes.  
"Let's get going, we'll miss the bus." Heero somehow got a grip on everyone else's arms and pulled them out of the park. They fought against teh throngs of people, but eventually made it to the exit.  
"Interesting day," Trowa commented as the climbed onto their bus.  
"Yeah. Where we going tomorrow?" duo turned and asked Heero, who always seemed to know what was going on.  
"Tomorrow is, I think, Typhoon Lagoon. I believe it's the reason we brought swim suits."  
"Good, I hope we have fun there. And NO boat rides."  
And then the bus left for the short drive to the hotel.  
  
That done. Now: Typhoon Lagoon. Interesting stories form there.  
  
Heero: Like what?  
  
I won't tell. *wink*  
  
WuFei: Why am I scared?  
  
Heheheheheheheeeeeeeee! Ok folks, just as a reminder: goal is 75 reviews. If you want a list of what will be told when that is reached, please check above. Thank you, have a nice day! 


	17. Typhoon Lagoon I: The WHATEVER place of ...

C'MON PEOPLE! 1 more review, it isn't hard! ONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: It apparently is for them.  
  
Screw you! *drops an anvil on Heero*  
  
Heero: @_@  
  
Even though he does have a pint...I'm sorry did I say pint? I meant point, but a pint would be nice...Make me go even crazier, you know? Hey, anyway, please please PLEASE reach the goal! Here's what ya get if the goal is reached, yet again:  
  
When the goal of 75 reviews is reached:  
  
1. I shall reveal where the sequal shall take place  
  
2. I say what else happened during that boat ride  
  
3. Anything else I can think of that will make this story even funnier! GOT IT?! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HellBus chapter 17: Typhoon Lagoon I: the whatever place from hell  
  
When they got home from Epcot:  
"Who called?" Quatre asked, collapsing on the bed and seeing a small red light blinking in his face.  
"Um...someone." Trowa rolled over on his bed (they had seperate beds. sorry yaoi fans) and pushed the button. They listened to the voice for a second and then recognized it as being Andy, a person from school. "How'd he know the number?"  
"Listen!" Duo raised the volume and they all listened carefully.  
"HEY HEY HEY! Just what are you doing?" (each line is a different voice. please remember that for future reference. The G-Boy shall speak when it says their name next to the line they say. Unless otherwise noted, this is the guy on the other end of the line)  
*voice from background* "Jerkin' off in the bathroom! You know, Andy turns me on!!!!"  
"Joy."  
"Gimme a kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *sounds of a scuffle and many smacking sounds*  
"EWW!!!!! He was so close to actually kissing me!!!!!!!! *puking noise* AHHHHHHH! NOT ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!"  
There was a click. End of message.  
"Were they raping each other over there or something?" Duo asked, starring wide eyed at the phone.  
"Would you be surprised?" Heero also had very wide eyes. As did evryone else, including WuFei. "If they call again, hang up."  
"I think I'm going to hide under a blanket for a while. Get scary thoughts out of my head," Trowa was visably shaking, and they decided that was that.  
"Leave the phone off the hook. No scary calls." Quatre sat back down on the bed and passed out. Damn, he must be tired!  
"Good idea and good night!" Wufei said, leaving the phone off the hook. Then the G-Boys collapsed in their respective and designated areas of sleep.  
  
*this really happened. Yepper, it did. Very creepy, considering I am female and hearing a bunch of guys raping each other was...um...scary, shall we say?* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE NEXT MORNING!!!!!!!!  
  
The G-Boys woke up to the usual screamfest from their evil neck- biting chaperone from hell. But today they also got a warning that if tehy didn't wear swimsuits, they wouldn't swim period. No! Not if it was their time of the month, which it is not! ..)  
"Apparently that's happened to you before?" Duo asked with a smirk.  
"Yes it has...What the hell is that?" Heero stopped and looked to his right. There was what appeared to be a long pool with several tubes and people floating in it. "Oh, wait, there's a sign. 'Lazy River'."  
"I have an idea." Trowa said, looking form the lazy river to Quatre and back again. He gestured to Quatre and they all got it. One by one they surrounded Quatre, and grabbed him on the arms and legs.  
"Wha-?" Quatre didn't finish. Nor did he have time to, he was just thrown into the lazy river.  
  
Quatre: AIR!!!!!  
  
Shut up.  
  
Quatre: NO! I'm you're favorite, so I can't!  
  
Actaully, I don't have an official favorite.  
  
WuFei: So why do you pick on me?  
  
You're my LEAST favorite. Got it? LEAST! By the way, folks, 1 more review and the goal shall be reached! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Even if the goal is met, will you keep reviewing??? Please? 


	18. Typhoon Lagoon II: The Snorkle Area of D...

WHOOO! THE GOAL HAS BEEN REACHED!!!!!  
  
Heero: Aww...damn it!  
  
Don't make me shove soap in your mouth! *pulls soap bar out of nowhere* It right here, buddy!  
  
Trowa: What kind is it?  
  
Uh...Dove... ^_^ All I had in the closet! But it smell nice, though... Oh yeah! I promised to tell everyone the extra details on the trip! So here it goes:  
  
The goal has been reached! Officially!  
  
The sequal shall take place in...CALIFORNIA!!!!!! Yet again, completely true to what will happen. I leave soon.  
  
There were several things that happened during the boat ride: we got yelled at for being to loud from a left over from the 50's (the hair was evil on that woman); Our boat got stuck several times, and we rocked it and it almost fell over (my hair got wet. -_-), uh, we kept screaming every time the 'flasher' opened her shawl...we got in big trouble for that; lesse, what else? Oh yeah, I tried to jump out of the boat to get at my skeleton, but my friends pulled me back in and I fell onto the floor of the boat (which was WET!), we completely pissed the operator off and then got him bitch-slapped by someone (how we did it, no one will ever know), we had a detour to the bathroom half way through and got completely lost, as in ew ended up in China lost... MARGARITAS!!!!! We tried to get margaritas for a resturant...um...a bunch of people thought we were in college when my friend sat in front of the boat and started to be a tour guide. They asked us what college we were from and why we were so hyper. The reponse: WE'RE FRESHMEN WHO ARE HUNGERY!!!! (I was a freshie at that point in time)...Um, there more but I forget it right now.... Alot more. Actually, so much happened during this trip I forgot alot... ^_^ I can't remember, so that will have to suffice.  
  
WuFei: Was it your goal to piss everyone on that ride off?  
  
YEP! Now, on with the chappie, where the G-Boys shall swim with the terrors of the deep.  
  
G-Boys: WHAT?!  
  
HellBus 18: Typhoon Lagoon II: The Snorkel Area of Doom! (and hell, of course)  
  
"Why the hell did you throw me into the lazy river?!" Quatre was now back to being himself, no more screams about air and that stuff. The G-Boys were now floating along in the lazy river (yes, the one they threw Quatre into) talking about what they were going to ride in the park.  
"HEY!" some guy splashed out of the water and scared Duo into falling through the middle of hte tube. Oh, yeah, all the others were scared too. "Want me to take your picture?! I can, and it'll look good!"  
"How much?" Trowa asked with his eyes narrowed. These things always costed money, and none of them wanted to pay if it was too much or if the picture was horrible. It was an unspoken agreement between them.  
"You don't pay until you turn in one of these bands at the gift shop!" the guy held up an hand full of wristbands with numbers on them. "I take your pick, one of you gets one of these and then you buy the picture! If you don't like, don't buy! How about it?"  
In the end the G-Boys agreed to have their picture taken, and they did. (Duh) Duo was sitting in the double tube with Heero, trying to push him out of the tube (IT IS MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!! -Duo) Quatre was in the water, attempting (Pitifully) to hide behind Trowa's tube. Trowa and WuFei just sat there and stared at the camera. The guy took the picture.  
"Thanks! Here's the wristband! Hey, more customers!" he threw the wristband at the G-Boys and waded off to another group of people. Yes, this guy was in the water at the time. Wierd, no? He scared me...Wait, this isn't important.  
"Er..." Duo looked very...um... O.O , you know? "I think I'll put on this wristband thing..." Duo had a fight with the wristband when he tried to put it on, and the wristband won by a long shot (yet again, me...-_-U) "This thing is evil!" he exclaimed when it finally got attached to his wrist.  
"Well, you only think it is!" Heero said, and then he saw a station, "Here's where we get off." They climbed out of the water, but WuFei lost his footing on the steps and fell back in. When he finally got out (a good 10 minutes later at the next station. You can only get off the ride at stations, and they are few and far between) Heero decided to ask the DREADED question. "What are we going to do now?"  
As expected, an argument immediately broke out between the other G-Boys. They all wanted to go water-tubing (IT FUN! ^_^) but on different slides. They would have continued to argue if Lyle had not made a cameo in their plight from the far reaches of Crazy Band Story. (another one of my stories. If you're in marching band, please check it out)  
"HIYA BOYS!!!!!!!" the overly hyper active teacher screamed, running up to them and somehow scooping them all inot a group hug. "I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I'm scared." Duo said, his eyes much bigger than normal.  
"So am I," Quatre was always a little freaked by the science teachers peppy attitude.  
"I can't breath," Heero was turning blue, and Lyle didn't notice.  
"OH MY LITTLE BOY-O WOY-OS!!!!!!!" Think baby talk. "I WANT YOU GUYS TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME!"  
"I AM BEYOND SCARED!!!!!!" cried Duo at the top of his lungs. He was actually crying because he was so scared.  
"WAHHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!!" Quatre screamed, reverting back to his childhood state.  
"I SERIOUSLY NEED AIR!!!!!!!!" Heero also screamed. They were all screaming. Minus Trowa and WuFei, who just ahd O_O expressions whiule turning blue. Finally, none of them could take it anymore.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!?!!!!!!"  
"I KNEW YOU BOYS WOULD COME AROUND!!" Lyle released then and they collapsed gratefully onto the ground. She waited patiently for them to catch their breaths before continuing. "I WANT YOU BOYS TO GO SNORKLING WITH SHARKS!!!!!!"  
The G-Boys were all quiet for a second, but then it sunk in. "YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" Trowa stared at her for a second after this outburst and then fell back on the ground; he passed out. Lions were his thing, not sharks.  
"SWIM WITH THE SHARKS!!!!! HOW ABOUT IT!?!" She bent over and stared at them with a very wide smile plastered on her face.  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!!" the G-Boys screamed yet again. "NOOOOOOO! NO!! NUH-UH! NOPE!"  
"HOW ABOUT FOR EXTRA CREDIT WHEN WE GET BACK?!" Her smile was still there, and it never faltered.  
"N-" Trowa was cut off by a sharp jab in the ribs by Duo, who was failing Science at the moment (I didn't turn my homework in on time...-Duo) and Lyle just so happened to be the science teacher. "WE ACCEPT YOU KIND OFFER! WHERE DO WE GO?!" Duo exclaimed, jumping over all the G-Boys and standing in front of Lyle shaking her hand. The G-Boys gave up all hope, and it looked like Trowa was going to have to face his fear of sharks.  
"YOU GO THAT WAY THAT SAYS SHARK REEF ON THE SIGN WITH AN ARROW POINTING IN THE DIRECTION YOU MUST GO!!!!!!" Lyle pointed after her long- winded explanation to an area slightly off to the side of the park. "GO TALK TO THE PEOPLE AT THE DESK!!!!!!!!!" and with that Lyle bounded off to another area of the park, or quite possibly back to band camp, where she was currently torturing the YuYu Hakusho cast...IN PITTSBURGH!!!!!! (You're not supposed to be having a sales pitch!-Heero, Shut-y up-y now-y. I want more reviews for that story...Me and my friend worked so hard on it!!! WAHHHH! -The Authoress)  
"LET US GO TO OUR SOURCE OF EXTRA CREDIT!!!!!!" Duo grabbed all the guys and dragged them off to the snorkling tank so they could swim with the sharks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Uh, Duo? Is this thing supposed to be this tight?" WuFei had on his wet-suit-vest (It was like a wet suit, but only a vest. Wierd and very breath taking in the literal sense) The wet-suit-vest was clinging like a second skin to every one of the G-Boys, and they could barely breathe.  
"I don't know! Ask those guys over there!" Duo gasped out the words and pointed to a group of 3 guys sitting by the entry pool of the snorkling tank. Each one had on their wetsuit, but only one of them seemed to be getting slapped around by the lifeguard of the area.  
"PERVERT! I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" she slapped the chocolate (Ohhh...Insult if you know whom I am talking about) haired boy into a wall and re-took her postion on the guard chair.  
"Brother, maybe you should stop trying to sleep with every girl you see..." the taller black hair boy said to the currently unconsious chocolate haired boy on the ground. Apparently, they were brothers.  
"I WANT TO SLEEP WITH MARRON!!!!!!" The biggest guy of the bunch, a muscle man with slicked back blonde hair, suddenly stripped off his vest and proceeded to twitch his pech for the black haired guy, who was apparently this "Marron" he was talking about. Marron sweatdropped and said nothing.  
The unconsious boy on the ground suddenly regained consiousness and ran over to Duo. "HEY PREETY GIRL! WILL YOU SLEEP WITH ME?!" he seemed confused when the G-Boys began to laugh.  
"AWWW! Duo is such a pretty girl!" Quatre said, practically crying with laughter.  
"Too bad you have too much below, huh?" Trowa said with a laugh. (why am i making them perverted?)  
"I'm a GUY!!!!!!" Duo punched the chocolate haired boy far away from him. "NO! I WON'T SLEEP WITH YOU!!!!!!"  
"What is with me and falling for guys?" the boy face faulted onto the gravel and layed there motionless. "Second time!!"  
"Brother dear? Carrot?" Marron (the black haired boy) walked over and poked his brother. "Gateau, can you throw my brother into the water? It should wake him up."  
"Only if you sleep with me!" Gatteau, obviously the blonde muscle man, said slyly, but he beagn to shake at the look in Marron's eyes.  
"Do I have to use a spell on you?" Marron's eyes narrowed, and even the G-Boys, who weren't targets, were getting scraed.  
"No sir!" Gateau picked up Carrot as if he were nothing (note: Carrot is the pervert that got slapped around by everyone. Yes, Carrot is his name) and threw him in the water.  
"Darling!"  
"Carrot!"  
Two girls in very skimpy bathing suits jumped over the railing above the snorkel area (there is a railning above there. Lets you see fishies from above) and pulled Carrot out of the water.  
"We're done for the day. Come on, let's go back to the hotel, Marron!" Gateau winked and left the snorkle area without even going into water. I know, it makes no sense. By the way, sorry folks, but I must jump someone right now, so I'll be running into the fic right about...now.  
Suddenly a girl with a black swimsuit and long brown hair (really long, about more than halfway down my back right now) ran past the G-Boys (but not before hugging each in turn.) and jumped on Marron.  
"CUTIE!!!!!!!!! MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, glomped him, and then dragged him off to who knows where.  
G-Boys after everyone was gone (well, the strange acting people from other dimensions or animes. leave the tourists alone) were alone amoung 'normal' people waiting to get in the water. After shrugging to each other, they threw Trowa in the water and began to snorkle around the pond/reef thing.  
"TROWA! Get off the damn rock!" Heero screamed while swallowing a ton of the liquid surrounding him on all sides (is he and island now??) Trowa was clinging to a random rock, too scared to even move. "Don't make us come over there and get you!" Trowa still clung nto that there rock, not budging a bit.  
"I'll get him!" Heero hadn't gone far enough out into the water to initiate the no-return the same way you came policy (you can only go one way). He swam over to the terrified Trowa, grabbed his leg and drgged him out into the watery depths with the sharks.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trowa screamd and cried like a girl, all the while Heerp dragged him across the water.  
"Just look! Do you want the extra credit or not?!" Heero shouted,a dn shoved Trowa's head into the water. Trowa didn't fight, because he was face to face with a little baby shark and was too scared to move. The shark swam over to him, nibbled his fingers a little, and then left Trowa alone in that section of the reef.  
Trowa was a bit surprised, he thought the think would eat him alive. He calmed down, and swam the rest of the way on his own, trying to find the baby shark again. Heero swam beside him and pointed out various fish that he saw, just like what the other three had done before them. Before long, the swim was up (it lasted only about 5 minutes max) but Trowa said something that surprised them all after they turned in their gear.  
"Can we do it again?"  
"And I thought you were scared." Duo said with a smirk.  
"One more time, then we report back to Lyle and get the credit." WuFei said.  
So they went on the attraction one more time; and this time, WuFei got bit by what appeared to be the mother of the baby shark from before.  
"DAMN SHARK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That it for now!  
  
Trowa: Sharks.........*falls over twitching*  
  
Hey! I am a lifeguard! Do you need assistance? *Pulls out safety masks and bandages and other crap* Wait. What am I saying? *throws medical equipment over shoulder* SUX TA BE YOU!!!!!!!! *points and laughs at Trowa* Please review, I'm think about a new goal...maybe 100?...I KNOW! If i get 100 reviews, I include an extra chappie about downtown Disney! Hows that sound? If i get well over 100, then the chappie shall be the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, ok? 100 reviews now, people!!!! 


	19. Typhoon Lagoon III: The Torture of Scary...

EVERYONE!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: What she do now?  
  
Quatre: You remember those strange people named after food in the last chapter?  
  
Heero: Yeah...How could I forget? Wait, is Marron the name of a food?  
  
YES! HIS FULL NAME IS MARRON GLACE! IT'S A DESSERT!! I AM SORRY!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Anyway...She forgot to say where they were from...and she just realized it now.  
  
PEOPLE!!!!!! I AM SORRY! FORGIVE ME!!!!!! Those funky people (Carrot, Gatteau, and Marron plus the two scantily clad women) are from the anime Sorcerer Hunters! I forgot to say that! WAHHHHHHH!! Don't hate me! It's a really good show, I suggest you watch it! Just, if you read the manga, be warned: Tira and Chocolat (the two scantily clad women that jumped over the railing last chappie) wear just the bare nessecities...as in, conveniently place suspender straps...  
  
Duo: *just found the mangas* HOT STUFF!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs third manga* THEY BE NAKED! WHOO! (they really are in the last section of the third manga... not only the girls, but the guys as well...)  
  
SICK! *drops anvil plus a ton of bricks on Duo* He'll live. Now, folks! I must discuss the new review goal (I have goals, I like goals. Strive for goals otherwise I'll kill myself) 100 reviews (only about 18 away) and I post an extra chappie or two on downtown Disney! It was fun down there...I hung out with my buddies! Anyway, I hope you liked what else happened on the boat trip. I would have made the G-Boys do it, but there was too much typing involved, and I am very lazy. Except for right now when I'm working on 2 chapters of different stories at the same time! (Ice meets Wind and this one) So if you like Ice Meets Wind (In YYH section), the new chappie will be sad and long, I'm afraid to say. Now, enough chatter! ON WITH THE BRAND NEW CHAPPIE WITH THE G-BOYS GETTING WEDGIES!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: *holds up contract* In here it says nothing about wedgies!!!  
  
TOO BAD!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE SUPER WEDGIE MACHINE DEUXE!!!! *holds up a huge machine and starps all G-Boys into it* READY?!  
  
G-Boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *she pulls switch anyway* AAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
That was random and uncalled for! Oh well, enjoy! Oh, by the way, Lyle from the last chappie was my Biology teacher! She really exists!  
  
HellBus chapter 19: Typhoon Lagoon III: The Torture of Scary People of Hell Short Chappie!  
  
"Why the hell did that shark bite me?!" WuFei threw the snorkling supplies at the girl at the desk and, seething, marched away.  
"Maybe it's because you're an insufferable asshole?" Duo screamed, trying to be helpful in his ownway which doesn't work very well in these kinds of situations. Duo and the others ducked as various plant life and fake rocks got chucked at their heads.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (got exclamation points?)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" WuFei screamed as he picked up another fake rock to throw. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" WuFei would have said more but Quatre and Heero clamped their hands over his mouth.  
"You shut up! Listen! Someone is coming!" Heero whispered, and they all strained their ears for the slightest noise to stand out over the din of the park.  
"It sounds like flip flops..." Duo whispered, laying close to the ground trying to hide.  
"You don't think...?" Quatre began, his eyes getting wider by the second.  
"It couldn't be!!!" Heero still had his hand on WuFei's mouth.  
"MMMF MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMF!!!!!" WuFei tried to say, but since no one understood anything he had just tried to say he was ignored in totality.  
"IT IS THE EVIL FREAK GIRL FROM HELL!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!!" Trowa screamed. He picked up WuFei and began to run as fast as he could in bare feet by a pool. (*pulls out whistle* NO RUNNING DAMN IT!!!!!) "MUST GET FAR AWAY!"  
They all ran past several water slides, the main wave pool and so many food and suvineir stores they lost count. They ran all the way around the park, advoiding the evil freak girl from hell. She was following them. Actually, stalking is more acurate. The evil freak girl from hell would hppen to be a slutty freshman whom everyone on the trip couldn't stand and she was abandoned by everyone because she pissed them off so quickly it was ridiculous. Anyway, the G-Boys didn't want to go through with the torture, so they ran.  
"Hey!" Quatre panted out. They had almost lost her. They ducked into a slide line and hide behind a enormous fake rock. "This is a good way to learn your way around the park!"  
"Yeah, now that you mention it!" Duo agreed. "I know where just about every resturant and drink stand is in the park now!" Just follow your nose! Where ever it goes! (Who likes friut loops? ME!!!!!) He follows his stomach to the end of the world and back. Sort of like your authoress! ^_^  
"Good for you!" Heero hissed, kicking Duo to shut him up. They watched as the evil freak girl from hell walked past them and far off into the distance. "She's gone."  
"Family raft ride? What?" Trowa was reading the sign of the ride they had gotten in line for. Indeed, it said Family Raft Ride. "Uh, you still wanna go on this?"  
"Sure, we're in line anyway..." Quatre lead the way up onto the the top-most part of the queue where the people boarded the large rafts.  
*ok people, I'm skipping something here because I don't remember how it went. Me and my friends were saying how we were related and stuff. Like one was another's sister which was another's step-mom...Yeah. Trying to discover how the hell one can be their own grandpa! Anyway, this shall be skipped becasue it had a certain order which I do not remember. Don't hurt me. This shall continue right when they enter the raft.*  
"Walgh!"  
"Don't come near me again you little pervert!" The ride operator was pissed at Duo because he had, seriously, accidentally bumbed into her. No, it was entirely by accident. She, on the other hand, was one of those 'I am a woman' people, so one bump into her automatically means pervert.  
Duo slammed into the raft and was quickly followed by the others; for some reason, she thought they were all perverts. Don't ask, whatever you do.  
"STAY AWAY FRMO ME BITCH!!!" Duo screamed, hiding behind Heero who was hiding behind Quatre who was hiding behond Trowa who allowed Wufei to take all the hits from the girl.  
"OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
"GET OUT!" The operator shoved their raft off the dock in order to get the 'perverts' away from her. Needless to say, the guys were glad to leave. But they didn't get to go very far, until their raft was stopped by...  
"CAN I TAKE YOUR PICTURE?!" *cue the groan. I ran into three of these guys*  
"WHAT?!" The G-Boys screamed, but it was too late, their picture had been taken...WITHOUT THEIR PERMISION!!! THE HORROR!!! *really happened*  
"Here is your picture wristband," The guy threw the wrist band at Quatre and then splashed off to stop the next raft that was coming behind them. "YOU WANT A PICTURE?!"  
"ARRGHHHHHH!!!!! *think Charlie Brown*" Quatre snapped the wristband onto his wrist and sulked in his corner of the raft. "What is with those people?!"  
"It's their job. Crappy job if you ask me." Trowa muttered. He was also sulking in the corner of the raft.  
"Hey, you might want to hold onto those handles there." Heero warned, latching onto them with a kung fu grip.  
"Why?" everyone but Heero was completely confused. But maybe that was because their backs were facing the way the ride was going (as in, they couldn't see a thing but the stupid picture guy)  
"Because we're going down a very steep slide with a waterfall at the end."  
The others turned and looked.  
"MOMMY!!!!!" Duo latched onto WuFei who had latched onto the handles. Quatre and Trowa each had their own seperate handles that they latched onto.  
The raft flew down the steep slide and nearly fipped them over on a turn. Trowa screamed like a girl (all of them scream like girls...but come to think of it, Quatre hasn't screamed yet...) Then the raft zoomed through the waterfall and drenched them all before landing with a giant sploosh in a pool of still water at the end of the slide. Heero made a move to get out and ended up falling out of the raft with a ghiant splash. He tried to get out on the wrong side....@.@  
"Uh, Heero?" Duo poked his friend who was lying face down in the pool by the raft. "You alive? You breathing?" (What you looking at? I ain't helping, even though I am a lifeguard!)  
A series of bubbles issued from Heero's mouth. Duo decided to turn him over then. "Never again..." Heero whispered, kicking the raft and sending the others into the water with him. "NEVER AGAIN ON THIS RIDE!!! OR EVEN NEAR THIS RIDE!!! LET US NOW GO ONTO A DIFFERENT ONE!!!!!!!"  
Heero pointed a dramatic finger in the air and marched off with the other G-Boys following him. Mainly because they were tied onto a rope and being pulled along by Heero...as scary as it sounds....  
  
It over! Sorry it be short...I wanted to end it there before I typed up the next part...which is the last part....  
  
Heero: ANYTHING ELSE! PLEASE!!!! NO MORE TORTURE!!!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!! Yes! More torture if the review number reaches 100!! Look above for the details on the prize fro 100 reviews! Now! I watch FullMetalPanic with Sosuke who is in fact a really hot mix of Heero and Duo!  
  
Duo and Heero: SAY WHAT?!  
  
He is serious like Heero yet goofs off like Duo! I LOVE HIM!!! not as much as Marron...but still...  
  
REVIEW GOAL IS 100!!!!  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!!!!!! 


	20. Typhoon Lagoon IV: The Final Slide That ...

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIII!!  
  
Heero: NOW WHAT?!  
  
Trowa: Snow day and Delays for school.  
  
WuFei: Huh? Isn't that when there's so much snow the kids can't get to school?  
  
Trowa: Yep.  
  
I'M TYPING THIS ON DELAY AND OFF DAYS!! And days where I just don't feel like going to school....which is every day so my attendance record sucks but who cares?? WHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! does the time warp YEAH!!!! WHOOOO- hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo......  
  
Quatre: I think she lost her voice. It just trailed away.  
  
Damn straight! coughing Whatever! Review goal is 100, please reach it! I'll shut up now.  
  
HellBus chapter 20: Typhoon Lagoon IV: The Final Slide That Is The Spawn Of Satan Of Hell Just So We're Talking About The Right Satan  
  
"Heero!" Quatre was tugging at the rope around his waist, trying to get it off him but failing miserably. "This thing is giving rope burn in a place rope burn should never be!!!! Let us all go free!!!!" o.O is all this authoress shall say. Wow, proper English...that's new...  
"Never!" Then he blinked and rethought that statement over. "Ok, I'll let you go it we go on THAT, say it with me, THAT ride." He pointed to the left and everyone turned their heads to look.  
There was a single-person tubes slide where Heero was pointing. It didn't look nearly as bad as the family raft ride they just got off of. Then again, nothing did if you looked at it from their perspective. It wasn't very tall, but seemed to have many turns and waterfalls. All in all, they would go on it! imagine them striking a triumphant...I will conquer pose --U  
"Let's go!!" Duo screamed, grabbing everyone by the arms and dragging them, literally, onto the ride. Another line of eternity later...

* * *

"Finally we et on his freaking ride!" WuFei was hoping up and down while somehow holding onto the tube at the same time (how does that work?!). "Who wants to eat barbecue feet?!"  
"That all depends," Trowa began slowly, never turning his head from the end of the line where someone actually gets on the ride. "When did you wash your feet last?"  
"Last night! YEOW!!! HOT FOOT! HOT FOOT!!!"  
"No, thank you. Your feet would taste like chlorine and besides, no one brought the KC Masterpiece BBQ sauce," Trowa said this very quickly while leaving everyone to stare at him and his now-talkative self.  
"Oh, wow..." Heero was staring blankly at Trowa. He had never heard the taller boy say so much in so little time. Well, at least no since this morning...or was it last night?!? anyway, Trowa said something very fast and that's all that matters, right? Right.  
"MOVE YOUR ASSES, IT'S YOUR TURN!!!" a voice screeched behind the G- Boys. (They were looking the other way for some strange reason because Trowa is in front of them yet the voice is coming behind them so therefore they chased their tails in a circle?!) Turning quickly, they found themselves face to face with a very manly looking woman. She looked so much like a man she even had the mustache thing going on. Reason they could tell it was a woman: No man in their right minds would wear a neon pink bathing suit that goes to the bust line and slightly above but not by much...A little too much showing, one could say. And this woman scared the authoress out of her frigging mind. "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!!?!?!?! I SAID MOVE IT!!!!!"  
"Yes ma'am!" the G-Boys said together and each one piled into their own inner tube to await push-off.  
"Nice going, Heero," Quatre muttered under his breath once the evil man-woman had walked away from them.  
"Well, I didn't see him...her...it when I saw the ride!" Heero hissed between clenched teeth. If he was going to say anything else, it was lost when the evil woman-man-thing suddenly shoved their inter-tube over the side of the waterfall that signaled the start of the ride.  
"I AM GONNA DIE!!" screamed Duo, throwing his arms around WuFei's neck in a panic.  
"ASSHOLE!!! THE DROP WAS TWO FEET HIGH!!!!"  
"IT WAS TALLER THAN THAT!!!!" Duo shrieked even louder than before as the tube approached a waterfall that dropped buckets of water onto the riders head.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" It was Quatre this time, and everyone stared open-mouthed at him (thus, filling their mouths with water as they passed under the waterfall).  
As the ride came to a stop, and with the rest of the G-boys' mouths still open, they got off the ride.  
"Such strong language, Quatre..." Trowa said timidly.  
"Whatever, I'm done with water rides now. I'm going to go get a present for one of my sisters." Turning on his heel, Quatre strode off in the general direction of the shark lagoon.  
"CAN I GO SWIMMING WITH SHARKS AGAIN?!" asked/screamed Trowa. His answer was a sharp smack on the head and ropes being tied around his waist as he was dragged around the shark lagoon to a small side shop.  
"Huh?" Heero looked up at the sign as they went into the shop. "It said choose your own oyster and get a pearl on the sign out there..."  
"Exactly," said Quatre, walking over to the booth where a pretty Hawaiian girl was working. "Excuse me? But how much for the pearl too be made into a pendent?"  
"13 bucks for the oyster plus the charge of whatever mounting you pick." She stated simply.  
"Ok," Quatre pulled out his money, picked up a pair of large tweezers looking things, and chose an oyster out of a small bucket by the cash register. He handed it over to the lady and she began to cut it open. She tapped on the oyster shell three times and then a fog-horn was blown somewhere around Quatre's left ear leaving him semi-permanently deaf.  
"WELCOME TO THE WORLD!!!!" shrieked the girl in an insane voice as she pulled out a small cream-color pearl and put it in the mounting Quatre had chosen. "By the way, this is a boy pearl, so think of a name for him, daddy."  
=G-boys (this really did happen, too)

* * *

15 minutes later:  
  
They had the pearl. They were done with rides. It was almost closing time. THEY WERE LEAVING THE PARK!!! Good for them. Only one more day now. Next up: Islands of Adventure...insert evil laughter right here

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!!  
  
Heero: That intro was written almost three months ago!  
  
Duo: IDIOT!!!! BAKA YARO!!!!  
  
Screw you! I had big tests to study for, plus my almost-failing-chemistry- ness!!! Anyway, if the review limit is reached (what was it? Over a hundred or something? I'm too lazy to check right now) the extra chappy will be at the end of the sorry as an epilogue. Again, SORRY!!!! 


	21. Islands of Adventure I: Don't Mess With ...

HI EVERYONE!!!!! I'm back!!!!

Heero: Glad to know you didn't fail chemistry...

Actually, I technically did...

Heero: -sweat drop-

By the way... -action- means an action has been done! Thanks for the demo, Heero. I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I had a lot to do. But I am back, and with a vengeance to place on these wonderful boys...

Trowa: Why am I suddenly mortally afraid for my life?

Duo: We all are.

Quatre: COFFEE!!!! -gobbles up coffee-

Ok...Quatre is on a caffeine high...

Quatre: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!!!

WuFei should be scared for his man-hood...

WuFei: WHAT?!?!?!

And the review limit has been reached. Oh yeah...the promised torture to WuFei is in this chapter. Enjoy.

HellBus Chapter 21- Islands of Adventure I: Don't Mess With the Authoress From Hell. Ever. Got it?

When the G-Boys got back to their hotel room that evening, all of them slept on the beds (not the floors like they always did to stay away from each other) which led to a very interesting wake up call the next morning...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! How much did I drink last night?!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs. He had woken up next to WuFei and Heero (I'm playing on the yaoi thing right now but actually nothing happened. Really. This happened to the guys above the room I stayed in and they were my wake up call). "Why?! OH WHY?!!?"

"Shut up, Duo. I'm trying to sleep," Heero muttered into his pillow before Kicking Duo off the bed to vent frustration. "Now, thanks to you, I can't go back to sleep. Thanks a lot."

Quatre and Trowa had woken up at Duo's first, ear-drum-busting scream, Quatre had fallen asleep half-way off the bed and Trowa had stolen the covers. The yell had made Quatre fall off the bed and onto the dresser. "Ow, god damn it! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Trowa was hopelessly tangled in the covers and couldn't get out but somehow managed to take a picture of the three men in the same bed while saying "Look this way aaaaaaaaand SMILE!!!"

WuFei was the last one to wake up because he slept like a rock (er...me...right there...yeah...). Looking at the clock which currently read 6:30, he yelled into the speakerphone from no where: "WE HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO EAT, PACK UP OUR THINGS BECAUSE WE LEAVE TODAY, LOAD THE BUSES AND GET ON THIEM!!! MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!!!!"

The G-Boys scrambled to get everything ready and somehow made it onto the buses in time. However, at one point Trowa had been almost locked into the luggage compartment, (Duo, why are you whistling like you're innocent? Don't play dumb.) and Quatre had forgotten his coffee and cinnabun. Not good...really not good.

* * *

An hour and a half later the G-Boys found themselves standing in front of a city-like area just outside of Universal Studios park complex. All but Quatre were staring in awe at the various shops, movie theaters, and restraints. Quatre was kicking people in their asses to get their butts through the turn-stiles so he could dance in the main street to that "Sweet Dreams Are Made of These" song. Naturally, his all in all pissed off mood got the people moving so he was soon able to shake his little ass to his heart's content in the street while everyone else stared at him. Did he care? When has he cared is the real question. Back to the story.

"Ok, Quatre. Let's go into the park now..." WuFei and Heero grabbed Quatre by the upper arms and dragged him into the Island of Adventure. Or, at least, they tried to.

"Where are your tickets?!" screamed the evil-ticket-taker-old-man-of-doom.

"Uh..." they had just realized that their EVIL-neck-biting-chaperone-from-hell had forgotten to give them the tickets as they had gotten off the bus. The whole bus had seen her sleeping across the last three seats snoring with drool coming out of her mouth. Knowing her, she was still there. Uh-oh for the G-Boys. "We...uh...lost them?" Trowa said unsurely, not knowing what else to say.

"What the hell do you mean, 'lost them'?!?!?! SACRILIDGE!!!" the evil-ticket-taking-old-man-of-doom screamed at the top of his lungs. It wasn't very loud, because he was connected to one of those oxygen tanks. "Why, when I was your age, I had RESPONSIBILITY!!! I would've at LEAST remembered where I had dropped the damn thing!! Why I oughta..."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING AT MY STUDENTS!??!" (sigh...I regret to say, she really talked like this when cranky) The EVIL-neck-biting-chaperone-from-hell had arrived: awake, cranky, and fully energized. "ONLY I CAN DO SO, AND I HAVE THEIR TICKETS!!! HERE!!!" She threw the tickets at their feet but one managed to poke Duo in the eye. They scrambled to pick them up. "NEXT TIME, WAKE ME UP WHE WE GET THERE!!!!!"

Rushing through another ticket booth to get away from the semi-clones of evilness, they could hear the shouts of the still-arguing couple.

"They should get married," Heero muttered as they ran into the grand entrance.

"HI!!!!!!!" (if there could be hearts attached to that word there would be.)

"What the f-? the G-Boys had run headlong into the photographer before shock could register and crashed onto the ground. Hard.

"My head is bleeding!!!" Duo was rolling on the ground with ONE drop of blood from his head. "I'm dieing! SAVE ME!!!!!!"

"Asshole." Heero said while stepping on Trowa in order to get at Duo. "Shut. Up."

"Ow...My back..." Trowa was paralyzed and stuck to the ground.

As the general chaos reigned in the pile of bodies, the photographer sprung up miraculously unscathed and continued to speak in heart from. "Would you like a picture today? We're having a sale! 2 half off a picture of you cute boys! What do you say?!"

The G-Boys froze in their random fight positions (Trowa and WuFei was the mats and Quatre was killing a tree) and stared at the now-christened Overly-happy-photo-guy-hell-bent-on-world-domination (OHPGHBOW for short!). "NO!!!!!!" they cried in unison and went back to fighting. The guy took the picture anyway and quickly ran away leaving them to their own devices.

"He took our picture!" Trowa screamed, getting up from the fight and knowing Duo and Heero over to where Quatre had ripped the chainsaw out to finish off the tree. He chased the Overly-happy-photo-guy-hell-bent-on-world-domination while Quatre tried to chop off Duo's hair with the chainsaw. "GET YOUR SCRAWNY PUNK-ASS BACK HERE NOW!!!!"

"Get him!" Ok, Quatre just wants to kill someone. Fortunately for Duo, he had left the chainsaw embedded in the tree. However...HOW DARE YOU KILL A TREE?!?! Bad Quatre, BAD!!!! -drops anvils on Quatre- Ahem, anyway....one they reached the part of the park entrance that turns into the park itself, they all stopped dead in their tracks and stared in wonder and...shock. Sorta. Not really, but the fact that there was more in the park then they had thought and marveled at the physical impossibility of it all.

Interlude: Ok, for those who don't know, Islands of Adventure has about 5 different areas: Marvel Comics, Jurassic Park, Toon Town, Adventure/Fantasy, and Dr. Suessville are the ones I believe are there. Each one has at least 2 MAJOR attractions. Roller coasters, merry-go-rounds (to be explained later), water rides, and the like. It doesn't look like all that should fit in the park but it does so there is no physical sense made. It was fun, but confusing. Conclude Interlude.

"Wow..." WuFei's jaw was now stuck to the ground because when it dropped it fell on some pre-chewed gum. "Uh...UH!!!!!!!!"

"What's this 'uh-uh' mean? Getting off on the wonders of the park?" Heero asked while the others laughed their asses off. Quatre produced a spatula from no where (a lot of things come from there) and pried WuFei's jaw off the ground.

"Now, now, Wuffles...don't cry..." Duo soothed. If WuFei was crying then I am the World Champion Karate Master!!! (I wish) "I'm sure that skin will grow back soon!"

WuFei growled at Duo but said nothing because all the skin on his chin really had been ripped off and it therefore hurt like hell. If he were to look down, he could see his skin still stuck to the ground. Gross...

"I think out Wuffles needs some cheering up, authoress!" Duo called to the sky. The authoress soon appeared in front of them with her notebook and a questioning look.

WuFei wasted no time in screaming "WHY WUFFLES?!? WHY?!? DAMN YOU!!!!!"

(me speak) What? What the fuck is your problem?

"Uh-oh....WuFei is fighting with the authoress..." Trowa crawled under a bench as he said this. "Duck and cover, everyone."

"I second that." Heero leapt into a bush and began to chant, "Ha! Now you can't see me!"

"Oh yeah, Heero. You're neon pink and purple shirt really makes you blend in," Quatre said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, authoress?"

Yes Quatre? Make it fast, I'm plotting.

"It'll be quick. If I don't move, will I be affected by your wrath in any way/shape/form?"

Nah. Why'd I do that to you? Go get a muffin.

"Thank you." Quatre walked away into the little bakery off to the side.

Duo, you can follow him or help me with the picture taking.

"I'll take the camera!!!" Duo grabbed the camera held by the authoress. "Just tell me when to shoot and I will!"

Gratias. Which is Latin for Thank You but not many people know that. Come here, Wuffles. It's time for what I promised earlier.

"NO!!! No, have mercy!!!" WuFei screamed and latched onto a lamp post. It had been conveniently greased earlier so when he tried to latch on he slipped off. "Mercy! Please!!! Uh... What's with that look?"

I have the perfect IDEA!!

"Not good," Trowa and Heero stated, being so glad that they were not in WuFei's shoes at this moment.

The authoress picked up WuFei and carried him to the nearest souvenir clothing shop. Upon entering, she duct-taped WuFei to the Pepsi machine and skipped to the dress section. Duo was close behind, camera at ready.

Duo, I want you to go find accessories.

"You got it lady!" He saluted and took off.

Now, I think pink floral is more your color, Wuffles...

"I agree, with a little floppy hat!" Quatre had gone into another shop and bought a large floppy hat with floral trim. He handed it to the authoress.

Nice.

"Don't forget the purse!" Duo cried, swinging a bright pink woven purse on his arm.

Alrighty-then.

Within seconds, WuFei was wearing a bright pink floral sundress that was very skimpy with the floppy hat and purse; the look on his face was a scowl. Duo began to take pictures at random. Heero and Trowa ran into the shop and took pictures with the cameras they had just bought. Blackmail, galore. And they haven't even entered the park itself yet. That's next.

"Want a muffin?"

Why thank you, Quatre. Don't mind if I do.

Next up: Marvel Comics Island. OH THE INSANITY!!!

WuFei: GET ME OUT OF THIS DRESS!!!!

Quatre: But it's so flattering on you!

WuFei: Ya think? HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!!!

BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Um, review, please! BEFORE I DIE LAUGHING!!!!!! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!....


	22. Islands of Adventure II: Marvel Island o...

Thank, you, Jesse for that wonderful review of doubt!

Quatre: Who's Jesse?

Trowa: A friend of hers.

Duo: She asked if what happened in here was what happened in real life to our authoress.

DAMN RIGHT IT HAPPENED!!!!!! EVERYTHING IN HERE ACTUALLY HAPPENED, COMPRENDE?!?!?!

Heero: Comprendo.

He got the verb right! Whoohooooooooooo!

HellBus Ch. 22: Islands of Adventure II: Marvel island of Comic Book Hell

"Get me out of this damned dress!" WuFei screamed at the authoress who was no nowhere to be found. Yep. 20 minutes later he was still wearing that flowing pink sundress.

Authoress -Holds up peace/victory sign- HAHAHA! Later people! I have a Crucible paper to write!

"Why is she writing about us with all those things she does in her life AND a major paper due?!" Quatre asked cluelessly.

"Who cares? Her choice!" Trowa placed the film he and Heero used into a fire-safe briefcase and handcuffed it to his wrist. "Now WuFei can never get these photos of blackmail from hell!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!"

"Watch it, Trowa, you're beginning to sound like our insane, over-achieving slacker of an authoress." Heero warned the now-hysterically-laughing Trowa.

"Get me out of this damned dress!!!" WuFei screamed again, attempting to run in it but tripping over the fabric and collapsing in a heap. "Get it off!"

"Shut up!!" Quatre screamed, running over and yanking the dress over WuFei's head began to strangle him with it. "Now," he said more calmly, tying the dress around WuFei's neck and dragging him by it to the large group of people who had gathered at Trowa's maniacal laughter. "Come along, Trowa. You guys, we're going to start riding now. Let's go to Marvel Island, it's right there." He pointed to his left at the large green roller coaster and city-style buildings.

"I wanna ride that!!!" Duo cried, pointing at the green roller coaster. "Let's go now!!" He took off at top (Duo) speed over the bridge and the others had to move at light speed just to keep up with him. "Hurry up, slow pokes!" Duo yelled a split second later from the end of the line. Still running, the G-Boys slid into him and panted hard, trying to catch their breaths.

"Duo," Heero panted, grabbing the boy's braid and pulling him close. "You ever do that again, you will die an extremely embarrassing death by having a bazooka shoved up your ass. Have I made myself clear?" Duo, looking very scared, nodded mutely. "Good. Move, the line just went up those stairs."

Following the pack, the G-Boys moved to the back of the ride and then up the stairs positioned back there. Going up three flights led the boys to the station. Televisions above the lines showed how the ride worked. Stepping into the middle row-line-thing (each row could hold five people), they looked up and watched carefully.

The televisions showed a cartoon scientist getting onto the ride and explaining how it functioned. Every-so-often a woman's voice would give updates about the status of the 'machine' they were about to test. Trowa, looking down and seeing the old group leaving the seats, lead the group onto the train which was now accepting new passengers.

As they moved to sit down, WuFei began to mutter obscenities under his breath to the seats. It took the others a while to realize what he was complaining abut. The seats they were sitting in were a bright, vibrant pink. The security bars that came down over their heads were also a bright pink. a reminder of what had happened to WuFei and the sun dress. Cue the insane laughter, please.

"Please stop laughing and pull the security bars dawn, please," said the technician as he walked by checking the bars. (no evil one here. this guy was cute!) Obliging him, the G-Boys pulled the pink bars down and fastened their safety belts. (yes, both are on this coaster for safety reasons) "Thank you, enjoy the ride."

The train began to move out of the station and up a steep, dark, foggy inclined tunnel. They heard the voice of the cartoon scientist as they climbed higher.

"Begin experiment," he said.

"warning. warning. Gamma ray overload," the woman-updated said.

Red lights began to flash around them as they neared the opening at the top of the hill. A warning buzzer began to sound and then the car was launched at top speed through that opening. A roar met their ears as they left the safety of the tunnel. They had become the Hulk. Yes, this is the Hulk roller coaster and it rocks.

The train went down the first hill, up and over a vertical-type turn, down into a loop (the G-force there nearly made me pass out) through a tunnel of fog and then back over the standard bunny hills and drops. at one point the train stopped but soon after was re-launched at a slower speed. Eventually, they arrived back at the station.

"That was awesome!" Duo screamed, running towards the exit sign. Quatre and Trowa followed him, both grinning and laughing like maniacs. Heero was supporting an almost-unconscious WuFei. The shock of the launch was too much for him and he passed out for the whole ride.

"Pictures!" Quatre screamed, scampering down the ramp and making a bee-line for the televisions by the souvenir shop. waiting patiently, he saw their photos pop up. Grabbing the number for their photo, he went to the purchase counter.

WuFei and the others were waiting outside for WuFei to recover. The Chinese wonder was lying on a bench trying not to puke. "Wuffles, you should have told us you hate launch rides!!!" Trowa said quietly. "We went on that Rockin' Roller Coaster seven times and you never complained once."

"That was where I developed my hatred of them," WuFei muttered, clamping a hand over his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Can we go on something calmer now?"

"Yep-yep-yep!" Quatre said, bouncing back from the counter with a bag. "I know what we can go on!"

A minute later they were on the X-Men Storm ride. It was more like the teacups in Disney World where the riders sit in a circular thing and spin themselves in circles. After cramming themselves into the small teacup-like-thing, Duo and Heero got control of the spinner, which means swirl eyes all around.

Scrambling to un-clog themselves from the tight squeeze of the cup-thing (You know what? This is actually physically possible. We crammed 8 in one of those things!! So uncomfortable...) Quatre was trampled by the other four when he fell out first. Cursing them, he grabbed his bag with the photo in it and ran after them. Needless to say, they were heading towards the bathroom so they could puke. Following them was a very pissed-off Quatre (the no-coffee thing was a bad idea...he'll be like this for the rest of the story).

Seconds later a few very beat up G-Boys were being dragged out of the bathroom by Quatre to the Spiderman Ride.

"This one WILL NOT make you puke so don't run off it and trample me in the process. GOT IT?!" he screamed into their ears. Mute nods all around. "Good. Get in line while it's still short," he said calmly, forcing the group into the building.

While waiting in line, they saw the cartoon version of Spiderman. They only saw about ten minutes worth until the car came for them, but it was enough for Heero to get hooked on it. He memorized the theme song and began singing it in the car as the ride started.

"SPIDERMAN!! SPIDERMAN!! HE CAN DO ANYTHING A SPIDER CAN!!" he sung at the top of his lungs, acting more like Duo than anyone thought possible. staring at him with sweat drops, the others slowly put on their 3D glasses (Trowa had to put the glasses on Heero. He wouldn't stop singing.)

Ok people. I don't remember exactly what happens in this ride. Sorry. What I do remember is that the car tips and moves in time with the movie of Spidey kicking bad-guy ass. Kind of like you're flying around New York. What happens next takes place after the ride ahs stopped.

"That was fun," Quatre said, skipping out of the gift shop. Heero was still singing, and all of them were dragging him out by his feet.

"Hey, to get Heero to snap out of it, we're going on hat Dr. Doom thing. Scare the shit and song outa him, you know?" Duo said while pointing to the free-fall ride.

"I don't like those rides," WuFei and Quatre said in unison. "We'll go in here. Come get us when you're done." Turing, the two of them walking into a comic book shop.

"Come along, Heero," Trowa grabbed Heero by the arm and dragged him onto the ride.

Throughout the park everyone with some hearing could hear Heero yell as the ride was launched straight up into the air...

"HOLY SHIT!!!!"

Poof. no more Spiderman song. up next: Looney Toons and Dinosaurs

Hey, what's the picture look like, Quatre?

Quatre: Here. wanna see?

-Picture shows al of them as the Hulk ride was launched. WuFei's hair was undone and rippling in his ashen-gray face, Trowa's bangs had flown backwards revealing his whole face. Quatre was laughing and clapping and Duo appeared to be dancing. Heero had the bug eyes- Nice one.

Quatre: Why, thank you.

WuFei: HOW UNDIGNIFIED!!!

Whatever, waffle-boy. Please review. Please!?!?


	23. Islands of Adventure III: Looney Toons a...

HI EVERYONE!!!!

WuFei- You're cheery today...and what's with the crutches?

Simple! I fell off a curb!

Trowa- How do you do that?

Uh...not look? Anyway, the reviews I got really made me feel better! No, they really did! Keep it up and within three chapters this fic will be over and the sequel can be posted! Later!

HellBus Ch. 23: Islands of Adventure III: Looney Toons and Jurassic Park. Hell. Thing.

Heero just stood there, shaking in his little brown boots.

"He alright?" WuFei asked for the thousandth time. He and Quatre had bought a considerable amount of comic books and therefore the two of them were stuck to the ground with the weight. Neither of them could wave a hand in front of the Perfect Soldier's face to make him blink, so Duo did it.

In his own, uh, Duo way. "Heero! Hellooo! Snap out of it!" Instead of just waving his hand in front of Heero's face, he accidentally smacked the guy. "Oops...was that your nose?"

"Duo..." Trowa had a sweat drop and buried his face in his hands. "Why do I associate with you?"

"Because you love me!" Duo carrot-grinned at Trowa while still waving his hand in front of Heero's face. Needless to say, a series of smacks was heard. "Oops again..."

"Let's go. Heero can walk it off," Quatre said wisely, walking off towards the next island.

"Wait up!" Duo yelled, grabbing Heero's arm and dragging him off to the next island. In the process of dragging, the soldier crashed into many a pole and tripped over several benches and trash cans. Trowa and WuFei laughed the whole time as Trowa took pictures of Heero's expression (priceless!) as he crashed into all the items. Up front, Quatre remained delightfully oblivious to the abuse of his fellow man.

By the time Heero arrived in the Looney Toon park, he was badly bruised and bleeding from numerous cuts. Yet he still stood there staring blankly at a bush.

"Now what?" WuFei asked, trying to cross his arms but failing to do so because of the shopping spree bags. "Heero didn't walk it off, Quatre! Hey, where'd Quatre go?"

Indeed, Quatre was no where to be found. Trowa, WuFei and Duo began to frantically search for the missing blonde. Duo dived into the bushed to look there (Heero thought the bush was trying to communicate...O.o) Trowa and WuFei split up and searched east and west. Good thing it was a small island so the search didn't last too long. However, they did not find Quatre.

"Where could he have gone?" WuFei asked as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Stop it Duo. Now, as I was saying...Duo! I said stop it!"

"It wasn't me!" Duo said from directly in front of WuFei.

"Then, who?..." He turned and looked up...and up...and up. There was an abnormally tall cartoon character right behind him. WuFei immediately declared the thing evil as it waved to him.

"No, that's not the one! the one you have to hug is over there talking to the bush!" Quatre stepped out from behind the character and pointed at Heero. He looked at the others and smiled. "Hey guys! Woody Woodpecker's gonna give Heero a hug!"

"Woody Woodpecker?!" Trowa's eyes grew very big and he began to smile. "Sexual innuendos all the way!" he screamed, rolling on the ground in laughter. Shortly there after WuFei and Duo joined him in the fit of spontaneous laughter.

Woody ran over to Heero and gave him a gigantic bear hug. Heero stopped talking to the bush and began to panic, shouting, "Damn it! Pervert! Scary! Go! Away! Now!" He fought to free himself from the bear hug of doom and ran off over Woody to the next island which looked like a jungle.

"After him, guys!" Quatre said with a hint of flair for the over dramatic, rushing into the jungle island as well. It took WuFei, Trowa, and Duo a while to collect themselves before they ran to the island as well. Woody Woodpecker was nothing more than a heap on the ground now because five teenage boys had just run him over. No one cared. Boo hoo. Moving on.

Quatre was the first to find Heero hiding in a jeep that said Jurassic Park in bright pink on the side. The others came soon after.

"Heero, what are you doing?" WuFei asked, puzzled beyond all sane reason.

Heero had somehow gotten a hold of a small plastic gun and was pointing it out the window. "I'm gonna kill that god damn, mother fucking woodpecker!! MWAHAHAHHAHAAA!!!!"

"You know," Trowa said after a small ponder at Heero's words. "What does 'mother fucker' mean anyway? As in, where did that phrase originate?"

"I don't know," Heero replied, struck by the sudden revelation that he actually had no clue. He put the plastic gun down and stepped out of the jeep. He looked back the way he came, then forward along the path, and then back at the jeep. "Hey, when'd that dinosaur get there?"

"Where?!" Duo screamed, spinning in a circle. He spotted it above the jeep. It had its fangs out and looked ready to kill anyone who set foot near the jeep. "AHHHHHHH!!" He somehow picked up all the guys and ran father into the park. no one bothered to tell him the dinosaur was made out of fiberglass.

As Duo sprinted through the island, he caught sight of a raft ride. "It'll be safe on this ride! Come on! NO DINOSAURS HERE!!!!"

And that was how the G-Boys got on the Escape From Jurassic Park ride. Smart move, Duo. Smart move indeed.

The G-Boys were flung in the front of the ride. They noticed the seats were a little wet but made no comment. There was a hill in from of them blocking the rest of the ride from view. After waiting patiently for a few minutes, the raft was sent up the hill with a full load.

On the other side of the hill the sign of Jurassic Park loomed over them. Somewhere a voice said, "Welcome to Jurassic Park," and then the instrumental theme struck up.

This is nice," Duo commented as the raft floated under a large canopy of leaves. he was just beginning to relax when the tour guide said something about Stegosaurus's. Duo, who was sitting on an end seat, immediately tense up. "Quatre...did he say Stegosaurus?"

Quatre rolled his eyes and pointed to a spot slightly above Duo's head. There was the dinosaur, eating and looking at peace with the world. Another was right in front of the raft. Suddenly a brontosaurus lifted his head out of the water in a graceful motion causing the passengers to 'ooh' and 'ahh'. However, the next dinosaur to pop out of the water caused mayhem.

According to the tour guide after the fact, that dinosaur knocked the boat into a restricted area. And that's when Duo began to really panic.

Little dinosaurs were tearing at a workman's clothing which was streaked with blood. As the boat passed, one of them looked up and hissed. There was a long, dark tunnel in front of the raft, but the raft stopped a few feet away from it.

"Please let it be over!" Duo muttered, clutching onto the lap bar and almost breaking it with his iron grip.

Sorry Duo. The ride was far from over. At that moment a snapping sound was heard and the occupants of the raft looked up. The box suspended above their heads snapped off its support wire and crushed them all in a bloody lump of unidentifiable body parts!!

Ok, in actuality the box stopped about three feet above their heads. Heero found it funny, as did Quatre, and gradually the whole raft laughed the event off. The raft continued into the dark tunnel and began up an incredibly steep hill.

Dinosaurs began to pop out of the sides of the tunnel, spraying water at the unsuspecting passengers. Quatre ducked out of their line of fire by trying to hind under the lap bar. Unfortunately for him, he was still hit.

"COLD COLD COLD!!!!! That damn dino shot me in the butt!" (I had to walk around the rest of the day with a water stain on my butt. TT Horrible!)

Duo was screaming the whole ride, but it only got louder after the raft crested the hill and proceeded slowly into a tight turn with more dinosaurs on it.

As the raft splashed haphazardly around the raptors, an incredibly loud roar met their ears and T-Rex loomed out of the darkness. Screams filled the air (Duo loudest of all), among them a person could just make out Quatre and Trowa screaming "Eat me! ROCK ON, DUD, AND EAT ME!!!!" Just as the T-Rex lunged at them, the raft slid down a long drop and splashed down at the bottom in full view of the curious onlookers.

Quatre and Trowa pranced out of the raft, but they were the only ones. The rest of the passengers stumbled off, faces white and eyes bulging.

"Yes! THERE ARE PICTURES HERE!!!!" Trowa screamed, him and Quatre jumping over people in order to reach the counter.

Duo had passed out when he saw the T-Rex, so he was carried into the gift shop and laid down on a dinosaur towel by Heero and WuFei. So when Duo woke up five minutes later...

"They're going to eat me!"

"Shut up. Want an action figure?" Heero lowered a miniature raptor in front of Duo's face, causing the braided wonder to black out again.

"Did you know he was scared of dinosaurs?" Trowa asked WuFei, walking up and looking down at the unconscious Duo on the towel.

"No...but this explains why he 'fell asleep' during Jurassic Park the movie..." WuFei sighed and looked at the picture Trowa was holding. "What the?..."

The picture showed all of the raft plunging over the fall under a gigantic, super-imposed T-Rex. Duo had his braid whipping the person behind him and looked as though he was about to pass out. WuFei and Heero had their arms up in the air and were looking down at the drop, smirks on their faces. Quatre and Trowa had the rock on sign in the air and were screaming up at the T-Rex.

"I love it." Quatre said, walking up and staring at his own picture. "I'll frame it when I get back. Now, about Duo..."

WuFei and Quatre grabbed the towel by Duo's head and dragged him out of the shop. Trowa and Heero walked close behind Duo in case the braided wonder would slip off the towel and remain on the sidewalk in a still passed out state; it was so they could pick him up easier. (Wow, long sentence! Does it make sense at all?) And also so no one could scream that there was a dead body lying on the ground.

"You tired yet, Quatre?" WuFei huffed, still dragging Duo through the park.

"Hey! Heero, Trowa! We're stopping for a minute!" Quatre called behind him. he flopped onto a bench and let go of Duo's towel, so Duo's head landed with a very loud thud on the concrete. "Why do I feel a mist?"

"There's a mist fan behind you," Heero pointed out.

Yep. A mist fan. Placed there to conveniently cool you off when it gets too hot out. Only downside to it: stand too close and you get soaked. Fun, huh? That wasn't sarcasm.

They waited for a while by the fan (Duo had been knocked cold by the fall to the concrete). WuFei and Quatre recovered slowly, but refused to drag Duo to the next island. Rolling their eyes and sighing loudly, Heero and Trowa placed Duo back on the towel and continued to drag Duo.

However...little did they know that they were going in the wrong direction...

As they turned the corner, a splash met their ears. Looking to their right, they saw Dudley Do-Right Falls. That ride wasn't in Adventure Island, it was in Toon Island. Which meant...

"Where'd we make a wrong turn?" WuFei asked, getting splashed by the falls.

No one answered him. They were looking at Heero.

"Not again!" Heero screamed. He was immediately hugged by Woody Woodpecker and fainted out of shock.

"Aw, man!" Quatre slapped a hand to his face. "Now we gotta carry the two of them!"

Next up: Adventure Island

Quatre: Fun, fun, fun day!

Indeed it was.

Duo: Dino...saurs...are...scary!!! -cries like a baby-

Poor, poor Duo. Send in reviews and he'll cheer up! I promise he will!


	24. Islands of Adventure IV: Hell of Adventu...

Yay, and thanks reviewers! I promised this chapter earlier, but life caught up and I didn't have time to type it. Here you go!

Heero: She had a band competition if you can believe it.

Shut up, we won and that's what counts. Here it is, enjoy the insanity.

HellBus Ch. 24: Islands of Adventure IV: Hell of the Adventure Island!

Quatre, WuFei and Trowa somehow managed to drag both Heero and Duo through Jurassic Park Island to Adventure Island. Granted, the received a lot of stared by the other guests, but no one said anything. When the three of them crossed the bridge leading to Adventure Island, they decided they had had enough. Trowa grabbed Duo and flung him into the water. Heero followed soon after, but got more distance because of a swinging motion by both Quatre and WuFei.

"He's going, he's still going!" WuFei screamed until Duo struck the water with a loud sploosh.

"That must've been at least forty feet," Trowa commented. "You threw him into the lake the Islands seal in."

"Should we wait for them?" Quatre asked, looking over the bridge at the bubbles that were obviously Heero and Duo.

"They'll come up eventually," Trowa said confidently. "Give them time. Now, who wants a snack while we wait?"

"Only if you buy," Wufei responded. Quatre nodded enthusiastically behind the Chinese man's shoulder.

"Trowa sighed. "Fine. But keep it cheap, because I don't have a lot of cash left, you know?"

"That's alright!" Quatre said brightly. He pointed to an area behind Trowa. "There's a fruit and beverage stand right over there, and I want an apple."

"Fine. Here, get something." Trowa gave Quatre a dollar and the blonde skipped to the stand. Trowa gave another dollar to WuFei, but asked him in an undertone, "And why is there an actual healthy food stand in the middle of a theme park famed for its junk food?"

"I don't know, but do you want to split a fruit salad with me? I'm not that hungry right now."

"Sure. As long as there is watermelon in it," Trowa said, walking with WuFei to the stand.

Quatre was already munching on an extra-large Red Delicious apple by the time Trowa and WuFei sat next to him on a bench with their fruit salad and forks. They munched on the food and struck up a conversation about the difference between Goths and punks while waiting for Dup and Heero to swim to shore. After almost half an hour, the two finally got out of the water. Dripping wet and attracting numerous stares and comments, Duo and Heero marched to Trowa, WuFei and Quatre and tried to strangle them.

"What-was-that-for?" Heero growled, each word emphasized with a violent shake. Trowa and Quatre's eyes began to bulge out of their heads from the lack of air. WuFei, who was being throttled by Duo, was stabbing at the air with his plastic fork.

"You passed out and we got sick of carrying you, so we decided to wake you up!" Quatre somehow gasped out. Heero's hand clamped a little tighter on the blonde's throat and Quatre coughed and abruptly smiled. "You're scared of cartoon characters, aren't you?! That's why you passed out!" He gave a forced laugh and Heero let go of him in surprise.

"H-hey! Who said?" Heero stammered, releasing Trowa as well. Heero waved his hands in front of his face in a defensive manner. "I'm not scared of them!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's why I got Woody Woodpecker to give you a hug earlier!" Quatre leapt off the ground where he had fallen when Heero dropped him. "He did it for 40 bucks!" And with that he ran deep into Adventure Island. Heero gave chase, Trowa followed and Duo, still strangling WuFei, brought up the rear.

"Get back here, Quatre!" Heero bellowed, running past several merchant stalls and knocking over a great many people.

"You'll only catch me in your dreams!" Quatre stuck out his tongue and sprinted into a conveniently-placed castle off the main street. The others followed him in. As they wove through the dark dungeon filled with skulls, Duo finally let go of WuFei so he could run faster. Eventually, after what seemed like about ten minutes, they reached the end of the twisting path and saw Quatre in line for a roller coaster. Upon seeing them he waved. "Only way I could think of getting you on this ride!"

"What is it?" Trowa asked, jumping over the turnstiles and walking up to Quatre.

"Why, it's the Dueling Dragons!" Quatre smiled and pointed in front of him. "This is the ice dragon. Fire is right over there. This ride is sort of like a racing coaster...So, who wants to be on my team?"

"I will," Trowa said, standing in line behind Quatre. "Besides, I'm already here."

"I think I'll join Quatre as well." WuFei also jumped over the turnstile and positioned himself behind Trowa.

"Heero and I will race you!" Duo screamed, grabbing Heero's arm and rushing over to the fire dragon line. "You're going down!" he cried over his shoulder.

Trowa opened his mouth to say something back but he didn't have time to shout anything. Why? Because at that moment the ice dragon train rolled into the station and loading began.

The evil ride operators, dressed in their mid-evil finest, were ushering people on board and even fastening the person's safety belt if that person was too slow. The operator they (Quatre, Trowa and Wufei) got was actually fairly decent compared to what they were used to. The guy waved them in and allowed them to sit together in the same row. No yelling, no screaming. Now, as for Heero and Duo...

"What they hell are you doing, kid? MOVE IT!!"

"No way, you pervert!" Duo had been picked up by a middle-aged man and thrown into a seat. That man was now trying to buckle Duo in but the boy was fighting valiantly. "I can buckle myself in!"

"Then hurry up and do it!" the man screamed after getting kicked in the face by Duo's flailing feet. The man now had a nose bleed and was rushing to the bathrooms to wash up.

"Duo..." Heero muttered, rolling his eyes as the braided boy struggled to pull the harness over his head. Eventually Heero had had enough and reached over and slammed the harness over Duo's head. "Shut up and enjoy the ride. We have to beat Quatre, remember?" The train pulled out of the station and the divided group saw one another. "You're going down, Quatre!" Heero screamed.

Trowa , Quatre and WuFei grinned and all of them flipped double birds at Duo and Heero. The duo (heh! Duo! Get it?) stuck out their tongues and were about to flip the others off when the trains crested the hill and began its rapid descent.

There were several twists and drops that almost made the G-Boys pass out. Positive Gs and negative Gs came at them in rapid succession, and it was during one of these transitions that the trains nearly collided with one another.

"Oh my fucking God we are all going to DIE!!!!!" the G-Boys screamed in unison. After the trains moved away from one another, they let out a sigh of relief...but then the trains almost collided again!!! "ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

By the time the two trains rolled into the station, the G-Boys were shaking and white; none had seen who won. Then again, by that point, they were more concerned with their existence than a stupid squabble. They staggered off their respective trains and gathered at the exit.

"That was..." Heero began.

"Interesting," Trowa interrupted.

"Never will I go on it again!" Duo said firmly.

"I second that motion," WuFei shuddered.

"So...who wants to ride it again!?" Quatre shouted cheerfully, swinging his hands behind his back and smiling.

"Me!!" everyone chorused. And so they ran back into the entrance and went on the ride two more times, switching trains and constantly screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Ice dragon is definitely the best, no comparison!" WuFei argued after their final round of riding.

Heero responded angrily, "Fire! Fire beat your little puny ice dragon every time!!!!!"

"How would you know? You were too busy screaming!" Trowa screamed in Heero's ear, and putting the shorter boy into a headlock.

"Careful, you might make him deaf with a broken neck!" Quatre warned.

"Can we go in here?" Duo asked, pointing to a weapon's shop just off the main street. A general agreement was muttered and the quintet were ushered into the shop by Duo.

Inside the shop were numerous swords, spears and shields of various lengths and price. All along the walls tapestries were hanging, depicting battles and coronation ceremonies of officials and kings. Goblets were on the shelves alongside the statues made of marble. A cramped little shop, but very inviting.

"Wow," Quatre muttered, his attention focused on a crystal chess set in the center of the room. He moved the pieces around and promptly began to play against himself.

WuFei had found the spears and was eyeing them thoughtfully. With the consent of the sales persons, he took one off the walls and began to spin it and toss it in rapid and fluid movements. He was actually beginning to draw a crowd.

Trowa was juggling knives and throwing them at Heero who was positioned against a bare wall. Trowa's aim wasn't too good and he almost hit Heero and the salesmen at least five times. "Ugh...Sorry! I didn't mean to almost hit you there!"

Duo was parading around the store with a pewter goblet while pretending to be drunk. He had found a kingly cape and crown and put them on. The phrases he was screaming were making no sense in the slightest. "Where the hell are my muffins of golden wonder?" was one. Another was "Father, why did you die and leave me this kingdom!? You know I -hic- Can't stand the pressure!" After several of the phrases Duo pretended to pass out on the floor and remained there.

"I won! I won!" Quatre began to shout once he had finished his game of chess. "I beat me! Wooot!" He began a victory dance around the table, stepping over Duo periodically because the braided wonder had passed out near the chess sets.

"Oops....Sorry. Oops...Sorry..."

"Trowa! Stop throwing the God damn daggers!" Heero screamed in fright as another one almost hit his 'family jewels', if you will. "Just...stop," he said shakily, all color draining out of his face.

"Give me a minute, will you? I'm getting better!" And Trowa moved to grab another set of daggers. A sudden spear whipped out of nowhere stopped him, though.

"That's enough Trowa. The young store clerks look as though they might drop dead of a heart attack if you throw anymore. Let's go." WuFei replaced the spear on the wall and walked over to where Duo was lying face down. "Up. We're going."

"Why?" Duo struggled to untangle himself from the cape and only got free because Quatre decided to undo the tie.

"Pathetic," the blonde muttered, tossing the cape away.

"Yet again, let's go," WuFei repeated, him and Quatre grabbing Trowa by the arms and dragging him away from the daggers which he was still trying to throw. Heero followed them out, supporting Duo on his shoulder (Duo was still pretending to be drunk). And so they moved to the next island....and when they reached the bridge, Duo and Trowa were promptly dropped on the ground in shock....

WHAT COULD IT BE?!?!?!? Review, and I'll tell all...well, almost all....


	25. Islands of Adventure V: Suessvilletown: ...

Hola, I am back. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well... This is going to be a short chapter because there is not all that much to in this section of the park!

Quatre: Thank you GOD!

Don't get your hopes up. Anyway, here you go. Only about two more left. Bet you can't wait, eh?

HellBus Ch. 25 : Suessville/town- hell with funky shapes

"Did someone slip mushrooms into my food when I wasn't looking?" Duo screamed with a mouthful of cement. It's amazing anyone even understood him, to be honest.

"How about drugged up brownies?" Trowa's eyes were huge and unblinking. It was kind of scary in an extremely demented way. Anyway, the drop didn't REALLY hurt him...at least not physically. "This place hurts my eyes..." Ok, that's where it hurt him. Got it? Good. Moving on.

And indeed it should. The roadside switched abruptly from cobblestone to a twisted, vibrant blue. The sign above the witching point said "Suessville" or "Suesstown" or something like that. Duo remain on the ground, so he knew up-close what color the road was, but he missed the fact that this island did not have any right angles in it. Everything was wavy, swirling and bright. There was a weird contraption above their heads, like bicycles on rails. They blinked several times before finally picking Duo back up (Trowa got up on his own) and heading to the nearest refreshment stand for a drink. Quatre dealt with the lady at the cash register while the others propped Duo up on a bench. WuFei slapped him, causing him to spit out the chunks of cement he had kept in his mouth.

"Thanks, I needed that..." Duo muttered weakly.

"Sure you did. Now drink this before I shove it down your pants." Quatre had returned with 5 bright-orange smoothies.

"What kept you?" Heero asked, grabbing the smoothie and drinking it in one gulp. "Ow! Goddamn it, I got one of those icy-headache things."

"You mean brain freeze," Quatre corrected, sipping his smoothies. "The lady at the counter wouldn't let me leave until I gave her a tip. A BIG one. I was half expecting her to mug me..."

"Why are all the people in these parks psycho?" Trowa thought aloud before looking around. "Not many rides here...Looks like the bike rail is closed..."

And so it was, because Thing One and Thing Two had gotten loose and broken it with the help of the Grinch and One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish. The G-Boys could see them running around with wrenches and breaking the machines.

"Ok, so what else can we do?" They weren't disturbed by this? HOW COULD THEY NOT BE DISTURBED BY THIS!

"Because you already put us through the wringer!" WuFei shouted up at the sky where the authoress currently was residing.

There a problem?

"Oh, boy...not AGAIN!" Quatre buried his face in his hands.

"Yes, there is! I WANT A LAWYER!"

Ok, Wuffles, just for that, you are going to get this:

The next thing out of WuFei's mouth was "KITTY!". It successfully stopped whatever the perfect soldier was going to say. The Chinese boy jumped off the bench (in the process knocking it over and sending the others sprawling) and ran to the Cat in the Hat ride. He hugged the statue of the cat and would not let go even when security guards tried to pry him off it.

The other G-Boys were lying on the ground with swirly eyes. Quatre's drink had been spilled on Duo's pants, and as the hot sun melted it the sudden chill in his nether region woke Duo up with a start.

"Waaaaa! Cold cold cold!" he screamed, beating himself furiously. Eventually he hit himself, ahem, in the family jewels and curled up in a little ball of pain and humiliation.

Heero poked Duo with his foot. "Hey, you ok?"

"Oh yeah..." Duo said in an unnaturally high voice. "Juuuust peachy keen..."

"Get up, we have to save WuFei from the evil security guards."

They ran over (Ok, Duo crawled...) and approached the king-Kong imitator WuFei, who was batting at the security guards like they were airplanes. He roared...yep, roared. can you believe it? No? Then imagine it! I'll give you a second...Ok, now you should be done.

The security guards had their tasers (aka: Stun Guns) out and were jabbing at WuFei with them at full power. Miraculously, they had no effect on him. Until Heero grabbed the nearest one, tweaked it so it could now go beyond full power, and hit WuFei in the ankle. He fell to the ground, twitching.

"You got it from here? Great. To the doughnut shop, men!" The security guards ran off without another word to the teenagers. They looked from the twitching WuFei to the guards' retreating backs and blinked slowly.

"What just happened?" Duo asked, oblivious to the looks given to his soaking wet pants from the other guys.

"I don't know, but you should dry off..." Trowa said, pointing at the wet mark below Duo's belt. Duo looked down and immediately clasped both hands there in an attempt to hide it.

Quatre began to laugh hysterically amid Duo's shouts of, "It's all you damn fault, Quatre!"

WuFei stopped twitching and said, very quietly, "KITTY" and pointed to the ride.

"Maybe it'll dry off once we get off the ride," Heero said, using common sense to the fullest. "No one'll see your pants when you're in there. And, besides, it's one of the few times WuFei has expressed an interest in going on a ride. Even if it is a childlike request."

Moved by Heero's wonderfully eloquent speech (cough cough), they went onto the ride the moment WuFei was able to walk on his own again.

They moved under the archway and found themselves in a little mockery of a forest. There were little phrases being projected on the walls, and all of them rhymed. Those little phrases made no sense so they will not be commented on. WuFei identified them as coming from the Cat in the Hat. And so they waited amongst the little kindergarteners and their parents. There was this one kid who was constantly screaming about wanting sweets and his parents kept saying no so the kid screamed even louder.

The G-Boys stared and the parents continued to fight the child. The father turned at one point and said, with a very meaningful look, to the G-Boys: "Use condoms!" And then the 3 got onto the little car with the screaming kid (duh, third member of the family) and disappeared onto the ride.

"O-ok..." the boys thought in unison. They constantly contemplated the words of wisdom until the car came for them to get on. They were thrown in by the now-stereotypical-pissed-off-theme-park-worker-from-hell; Duo and Heero in the front, WuFei, Quatre and Trowa in the back. The car sped off the entry platform and began spinning around the bend.

Round and round they go, where they stop, nobody knows. They stopped spinning through a strange fog and saw two kids looking out their window. A voice began to speak and spoke of how these kids were bored. The car spun again, nearly throwing Duo and WuFei out of the car. The Cat in the Hat popped through a door and WuFei screamed, ""Hi, KITTY!"

And so it continued. The car kept spinning through the storybook of the Cat in the Hat, WuFei constantly screaming "Hi KITTY" at every opportunity. It was going fairly well, all things considered, until Thing One and Thing Two were let out. Then the car began to spin like crazy, eventually succeeding in throwing WuFei and Duo out of the car. And they remained outside the car until the car arrived back at the station.

"Out. Now." commanded the hellish employee.

"Seatbelt...stuck..."Quatre muttered, tugging hopelessly at it. The others tried to get theirs off as well but failed miserably. Duo and WuFei were still out of the car.

"Oh well. You're going around again."

"WHAT!" but it was too late. The car sped out of the exit, past the entry point and spun in an opposite direction, flinging Duo and WuFei back into the car and on top of it's occupants. And the same situation as before was repeated for 3 more runs until Heero severed the belts with a knife so they could make a break for it.

They stopped running in front of the carousel.

"That was..."

"Odd..."

"I LOVE KITTY!"

"Shut up, WuFei!" They threw shoes, shirts, anything else they managed to get a hold on at him. But he emerged from the pile of random items completely unscathed.

"Can we go on something else?" Duo asked, face flushed with anger as he tackled WuFei into the ground.

"How about just one more before we eat dinner? Like that one," Trowa pointed at the carousel. It was calm, moved very slowly in a circle and there were no cats on it at all. So, shrugging, they got on it.

And...Nothing happened. Who saw that coming, eh! How can anything weird happen on a carousel that is checked every three seconds?

They got off the ride and walked into a little cafe for some pastries before deciding what to do next. Ok, actually, they stopped to pick up their meal tickets from the screaming Chaperone from hell (her evil twin sister, to be honest. The other one was thrown in the looney bin earlier in the day apparently.) THEN went to the cafe thing.

Ok, that's it. It's short. Who cares? And stupid. Yet again, who cares? Review if you are really bored or you just like random stories. You know what? Just review, please.


End file.
